Monster in the Closet
by nanu107
Summary: As life goes on the closet's door opens into a slit that reveals a dark secret from Dave's past.  Rating may chage, sensitive subject ahead. Flamers will be used to make delisious s'mores...
1. Chapter 1

**Monster in the Closet**

Prompt 096: Mind

Author's Ramblings: Keep in mind the following: I am now doing the LiveJornal Prompt Challenge. The good pat is that the last five prompts are author's choice. *sigh* I've already wasted one… Oh yeah, before you go on, sorry about the horrible editing job. My new job and lack of sleep are not helping my inner editor no matter how much coffee I drink she seems to be going right back to sleep. Enjoy!

"We are about to start working on one of the most complex magic ever created. The mind circle cannot be taken lightly and as rule you must understand something; using this alchemy can change someone's life for better or worse. It must be used very carefully. You are not dealing with the physical world here Dave, it's someone's mind; the source of all things when dealing with a person's personality."

"So I'll be able to make anyone believe they are a dog." Commented Dave and quickly regret it. He had promised himself he would not say something stupid, like that, while in practice. Balthazar gave him _The_ stare and Dave lifted his hands, apologizing with sign language so Balthazar continued. Several more rules were said and forced into Dave's memory; it was weir usually rules were set after he'd learned the spell. But anyway Dave got into the fated circle deemed mind, and took a deep breath.

"We'll start slow; it is quite the complicated circle."

"More complicated than forbidden realm?"

"No, just less important." It was a lame explanation, Balthazar admitted, but shaking his head they continued. "Read what I'm thinking."

And Balthazar sat down on his chair, staring at Dave. "That's easy: _I'm cool_."

"Dave, please."

"Alright." Dave took a deep breath sat within the circle's edges, clearing his mind. "I just enter… I mean… I just go into your mind."

"For now, I've lowered all walls for you to probe in."

"_Probe in_. Not the best choice of words."

"Stop it, if you are nervous know there's no need to worry. Just clear your mind and do it."

"Alright." Again Dave breathed in, closing his eyes to avoid all around him as distraction, and as he exhaled he opened his eyes and locked them with Balthazar's deep blue ones. Shyly he touched his Master's mind with his own. It was strangely susceptible, strangely comforting and warm. Dave couldn't help himself he closed his eyes and delved in.

To his surprise he found himself in a long and cold hallway with a hundred thousand doors. He looked around, finding doors open and closed, half open, open in little slits, open as if swung from the outside, as if swung form the inside… There were many things behind each door; memories for the looks of them; Dave realized that one of two things had gone wrong; he'd either skipped several steps (again) or had delved too deep into the spell itself (again). So Dave moved around the large hallway, and gracefully made his way through the glass floor, realizing that he could see the floors staking up, one over the other, and more doors were visible.

Dave had always had a curious side, a side that usually overwhelmed all other sides; hence his unusual adventures or the way he seemed to simply accept Balthazar's explanation when he had put on the ring. And been a curious being, he wished to see the other doors, without having inspected the ones he had at hand, and found himself looking for a way to go down… The floor beneath him gave out, as if water, and slowly he sank down to the next level. He repeated this once more and found himself in a dark hallway, most of the doors closed, and walked towards the source of light a few feet away; a door opened to a very small slit. Dave started to slow donw, wondering why this was the only door that was (slightly) open, while the others were sealed shut, and looking around he used his right hand to push…

There was a torture chamber, a man with a whip and the cries of the tortured. Dave had to cringe in pain as a cry filled the air and another painful line of blood appeared on the back of the tortured. God he knew that hair, those bend knees and when the man looked up… "Balthazar." He whispered, stepping out of the room, and yelping as the door was sealed shut.

"Having fun?"

Dave let out a startled yelp turning to find Balthazar standing behind him. Balthazar was calm, eyes cool and collected. But he was not the Balthazar he knew; for once his hair was short, his skin was pale and his clothing was well kept; that little last bit alone was enough to give Dave clue to his current surroundings. Balthazar had his hands hidden behind his back, an inquisitive stare touching his eyes; behind this Balthazar a child hid, peeking from the side of his master's leg and smiling as if knowing some secret Dave wasn't aware of. It was the image of Balthazar as a child, as Dave let out a little chuckle. "That was you."

"Yes, Dave. You are inside my mind." Dave looked down, ashamed, and kept quiet. He wanted to apologize but could not find the right words. "Now don't be so shy, Dave, you've seen only my deepest most painful moments. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I thought with so many years of living it'll be something more… more… grandeur." He started awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is just what we could call the lobby, Dave. There are many levels to this sort of places, especially mine. Considering the length of time I've lived this is barely the back door. Or doors." Balthazar's voice was soft, playing along with Dave's own tone; and it gave enough confidence for the child to step from behind his older self and to look at Dave with all the curiosity of a five year old. Dave smiled at the kid and encouraged him to come closer by leaning.

"So in each room there's a memory?" He asked, as the boy offered his hand and showed Dave a little magic. A dog made out of mist hurried towards them, making Dave stare at the little thing, ignoring Balthazar's mind.

"No, more like a particular time in life. We all have different ways of storing information, somewhere along my childhood I choose this particular system. A way of shutting the proverbial door if you will."

"Cool."

"No, not cool You were suppose to read my thoughts not delve into my mind, now get back out there and start again." The master waved his hand and the world dissolved into sand, the boy let out a gigged as if knowing this was going to happen and along with Balthazar Dave was pushed back into this body. Balthazar was giving him a reprimanding look that made chuckle and shake his head. "Again you go skipping steps, you skipped three lessons. Concentrate in my thoughts not my mind."

Easier said than done.

It took Dave a grand total of seventeen minutes to be a constant mind reader; he could tell what everyone was thinking. And to prove it Balthazar took him to the subway station. "The only way you can tell if you finished mastering this bit is to be able to separate the thoughts of a particular person from the sea of thinking around crowds. Now; Becky is suppose to be coming down the stairs any minute down; she's thinking about giving Veronica a particular gift. I want you to tell me what the gift is."

"Wait, how did you know Becky's coming?"

"IF you have read my mind as you should have you would have know." And Balthazar sat on the bench located at the back of the station, Dave looked around tried casting the spell and regret it having done it almost instantly. Millions of thoughts attacked him and to know which way to go or move… Balthazar had to stand up and guide him through the process, what was rather unusual. Dave was forced to take off the spell and start again. "This time, try easing the spell in, instead of shooting it up too quickly, alright?"

"Got it."

"Go on." And Balthazar sat down again. As promised Becky made her grand appearance, with the wind hitting her in such a way that she looked as a goddess descending down the steps of her palace to greet the commoners. Her golden hair danced around her head, her neck covered with a scarf… _What was he supposed to be doing again_? "Reading her mind." Came Balthazar's answer, making Dave turn and nod. Dave took a deep breath and cleared his mind…

"_… but then again Veronica might not think such a thing_." Came Becky's soft voice, as Dave watched her stop, waiting for the train to arrive. He stared at the girl, aware that Balthazar had placed and invisibility spell over them both, and still listening to her thoughts walked as best as he could towards her. "_I just hope Veronica doesn't consider this too ordinary, but why would she? She's my friend and master, right? Boy I wish we had another friend in common, that way we could discuss if making this… Oh, careful._" Dave frowned watching a woman pull a large dog that was nearing Becky away, apologizing. "_God, I hate large dogs. Tanks enough as it is. Step out of the gutter Barnes, just relax._"

_Come on Becky think what the gift is so I can make my entrance and kiss you_. Though Dave as he walked to stand beside her, aware she could not see him. Or feel him for that matter, she wasn't into feeling auras yet. "_I hope I don't look like and idiot handing this to Veronica, she's so… sweet she wouldn't tell me if it's wrong. But then again I'm sure Dave…_" Becky turning slightly towards Dave, frowning. Dave panicked and froze in place just as the train arrived and blew wind all around them. Becky shook her head, giggling to herself and looking down at the large paper bag she carried. "_I'm already smelling him, isn't that something? Barely a year together and I can smell his perfume everywhere. Even when he's not here. God I love that man._" And she got into the train, the doors closing. "_Well Veronica, here comes your apprentice with a hopefully enchanted scrapbook._"

The station emptied, and Dave standing there feeling like the luckiest man alive, it took Balthazar and a small shock of lighting to make things move again. "Come on, lighting and thunder, what's the gift?"

"She smelled my perfume."

Balthazar slapped his own forehead wishing his apprentice would concentrate for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 071: Broken

The phone's loud ringing woke Balthazar up. He sat up frowning slightly while Veronica sat up on her side, turned to him. "What is that?" She repeated several times eyes still closed and waving her hands around herself.

"Phone. Phone." He felt his way around, finding his cell phone where he'd buried it in the small drawer of the bedside table. He flipped it open and placed it to this ear. At the other side of the line he could hear Dave murmur his apologies, asking something quickly only to start excusing himself again. "Dave?"

"I'm so sorry, Balthazar, so sorry but I really… Can I come over? Can I stay over is a better question because I need to sleep too and it's so late you know it's late…?"

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Slow down, what is it?"

"Dave? What's wrong? Why is he calling so late?" Asked Veronica, finally opening her eyes and worriedly looking at Balthazar's back. The master had dropped back on his belly, his head turned to the right and phone over his ear.

"I need a place to stay, can I come over?" and with that the boy fell quiet. Balthazar frowned slightly. Dave had his apartment, his mother's house, and even Becky's dorm to go to. And of course he had stayed over more than once but he'd never called so late, he'd never sounded so… so… Well; scared. His apprentice was scared. That got Balthazar's mind to lift the fog of sleep off and take a deep breath.

"Of course. I'll be down to open the door."

"Thanks, thank you so much Balthazar."

Hanging up the phone Balthazar was still for a moment, Veronica probably asleep over him, but fully awake now he had to move away. Dave was coming over, and he had to get a shirt and sweeter or something. So he coerced Veronica back to bed and off of him, kissing her so she wouldn't worry, and with a groan stood. The muscles of his back and arms complained but he only reached for a sweater and barefoot hurried to the shop downstairs. Dave was already at the door, looking pale but waving at him. Balthazar opened the lock and wards and let the boy in, looking out for signs of any one following his apprentice, and then sealed the building again.

"I'm so sorry, Balthazar, but I had no other place to go." The master waved it off, and asked him to go to his room. "I promise to make it up in practice time, I do." Balthazar shook his head, and followed Dave up the stairs.

"It's just an hour or so of beauty sleep Dave, I'll be fine."

"Yeah…" The boy scoffed softly and hurried to his room. Balthazar watched him go, asserting the way his apprentice was acting. The boy was pale, probably some rain had fallen on his way in, because his hair was wet, he wore the same clothes he wore for practice earlier and he was carrying a large bag. So Dave would probably be around for longer than just one night. "Sorry again, man."

"Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Actually…" That got Balthazar to turn, Dave standing at the door to the room that had been deemed his. "Can we talk… now?"

"Two hours of beauty sleep then." Said Balthazar nodding walking towards the room. Dave offered him to sit on the chair by the desk, closing the door and making Balthazar frown. "Dave, what's wrong?"

Dave didn't deny something was wrong and that got Balthazar very, very worried. "I… Have… Have I told you about my father? About my real father, I mean."

Balthazar shook his head, frowning. The tension on Dave's shoulders was visible; the boy looked down, breathed deep and shuddered the breath out, walking to sit on the bed. Balthazar had seen men move around him for several hundred years; he'd become quite good at figuring out what they were thinking or feeling by the way their bodies moved. He could recognize a liar miles away, he could see tension and anger; but he could also see fear and Dave was so terrified his muscles were locking up on him, probably hurting his back and head. And the way the boy was trying to conceal it was sad. "Dave?"

"Mom left dad because he was too… violent, you see? She walked out on him when I was six."

"Six, I see." That's quite the tender age to be left fatherless. Maybe that was the reason she was so overprotective for the following years, even going to the lengths of turning vegetarian when doctors claimed he was glucose imbalanced…

"She walked out on all three of us." He said softly, looking down at his feet. "I think that's why my brother's so mean sometimes. All the time actually." He went on in little murmurs, explaining why he had some scars, the reasons for his fears and some insecurities, and the depression that had haunted him in silence for years. Balthazar listened watching his apprentice with no expression on his face, too many emotions running through his veins as liquid fire. Balthazar had to admit; his appreciations for Doris Stutler was starting to wither. The information sank slowly, not because of the late hour, but because it was something strong enough to stomach on a normal day. As it turned out Doris was not such a bloke; the man was more intelligent that Dave let out; he'd made sure she wasn't even able to see her own children in school. Then for Balthazar's relief Dave explained how he had been taken from the man, and handed over to his mother. "I was taking Becky home when I first saw him a couple hours ago. He's been following me for a day or so. I haven't noticed, Becky did, but I didn't. Then I got home and Benet told me he's come over asking for me. I… I was blinded you know? I got a few things and my backpack and…"

"And here you are." Balthazar finished, making the boy look up ashamed, and then sigh and nod while turning to look down. "You are more than welcome to stay, Dave. You know that. For as long as you need."

"Thank you." Answered the boy, a weight lifting off his shoulders in relief. "I just... feel safe here. Not because you are a powerful sorcerer, it helps but… I just feel safe here."

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"Take a shower, relax, and go to sleep. You know nothing will happen to you here, right?"

"Yeah." The boy did look calmer, but Balthazar knew that for the rest of the night neither would go to sleep.

'  
'

Veronica found him sitting on the kitchen's table, massaging his forehead and holding an empty mug. She greeted him sweetly, making Balthazar look up and smile at her. "Beloved."

"How long have you been there?"

"What time is it?"

"About seven thirty."

"Two hours or so. Did I wake you?"

"No," She said nearing him, kissing his forehead. "What happened last night?"

"Dave's staying over for a few days. I hope you won't mind." Answered Balthazar looking down at his empty mug and wondering where the contents had gone to. "He's been having some rough days, that's all."

"that prompted him to call at two in the morning?" Balthazar cringed, he'd hoped she'd thought it had been a dream. "Balthazar?"

"Mostly, yes." Balthazar stood, refusing to meet eye with his wife while Veronica stared at him from the side of the kitchen. He poured some more coffee in the mug, sweetened it and sat back down. "What?" He asked to her, faking a smile.

"Is Dave alright?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't he be?"

"He never calls so late, and he usually lets us know when and why he's staying over, even when we've told him he doesn't have to explain himself…"

"He's having a…"

"Couple rough days I understand." She served some coffee for herself and sat besides Balthazar. "I won't ask…"

"Thank you." He said finally looking into her eyes. The bit of force he used in his voice made her freeze and Balthazar turned away, sipping his cup. Only then did Veronica understood that something big was going on, and she wasn't suppose to find out about it. At least not yet. Balthazar's hand landed on the table, and thick tense silence followed. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the opposite side of the kitchen. "I.. haven't been allowed to tell, alright?" He said softly, still not looking at her. "I've kept many secrets and although this one is particularly difficult I… just cant tell without Dave's permission."

Veronica swallowed hard. "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Master and apprentice, beloved. I understand." And she got up, still carrying her cup, and attempted to leave the kitchen. Balthazar had hoped she took hold of his hand.

"Morning Veronica." Said Dave, stopping her attempts to leave and making her smile.

"Dave, love, would you like some breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm late as it is." Balthazar looked up as his apprentice hurried to open the fridge's door and pulled out a small bag of juice and a granola bar.

"You need to eat well in the mornings Dave." He commented, sipped his coffee and smiled at the boy.

"I'm late."

"Because you slept in."

"Yeah. The professor could kick me out of the classroom."

"That'll be a feat to achieve today."

"I better go, weir my alarm didn't work today."

"Funny, huh?"

"I'll see you in a couple hours." And he hurried away, Balthazar sipped his coffee, and Veronica placed her cup down.

"He seemed to be in a hurry."

"School."

"Today is Saturday beloved."

"Let him figure that out." And Balthazar drank the last of his coffee. There was a tense silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"I've heard you use that tone with me only once. I didn't like it then either."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She dropped a kiss over his forehead, "Be joyous then; that time happened a thousand years ago." Balthazar smiled and pulled her down to kiss her lips. "You'll make it up for me?"

"Whatever you wish."

"I want some of that expensive ice cream, the one we had after going to the movies."

"Coldstone? Beloved it's seven in the morning."

"Then I'm still angry!" And with a pout she stood and hurried away making Balthazar smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 005: Outsides

Balthazar was locking the door when Dave appeared at the stairs. He looked a little ashamed of himself, stopping at the step under the one Veronica currently stood and she laughed while kissing the top of his head.

"Figured the day of the week you are in, Dave?"

"Yeah." Dave said softly.

"Come on, let's go out."

"Where to?"

"Veronica wants to go out sightseeing." Balthazar went down the stairs, as Dave followed them with his eyes not talking. Bless the boy; he was wise enough to know that if Balthazar was complying with Veronica's request meant that he had gotten in troubles with her, and was repenting. "Come on."

"But where are you guys going?"

"Out of Manhattan. We'll have brunch outside the city." It sounded like a plan. Dave agreed and hurried to the car, jumping on the back and dropping his bag on the floor, growing comfy while Balthazar murmured to the old car and veronica complained she was growing jealous of the car.

"How about Becky shouldn't we invite her too?" Suggested Veronica turning to Dave.

"Nah, she's out of town for the weekend; her mom is taking her skiing to Montreal."

"Montreal. Hmm." Said Veronica, turning to Balthazar, who shrugged at the thought of traveling to a snowy place when barely out of winter.

"Let's go."

They drove aimlessly through the city, Veronica pointing out sights and asking questions about the history of the city buildings that Balthazar would answer. Dave listened, been rocked by the car's movements, watching from time to time the wonder and marvel in Veronica's face. They got into several battles of wits, having an even score and making Veronica laugh. As promised they had brunch in a small B&B just outside the city, in a table outside the small restaurant and covered by the shade of an old tree. The food was good, the service excellent, and when they got in the car Balthazar asked them if they were in the mood for wine.

"Only if we can take a bottle or two home." Balthazar smiled at his wife's comment and started the car. Soon they were on the road again and took a route towards the interior of the state, arriving at a small vineyard. They were welcomed, Balthazar apparently knew the owners and were given a small tour. They had a snack at the small wine house, they tasted wine, cheese, crackers having a really good time. Then the owner handed Balthazar several bottles of wine, a pound of good cheese and a box of crackers commenting on how thin he looked.

By seven in the afternoon they were on the car, heading back to the Arcana Cabana.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Asked Balthazar, taking Veronica's hand and kissing the limb tenderly.

"Yes, we haven't taken a trip like this in ages."

"Yes, I agree." Balthazar looked through his rear view mirror, about to talk to Dave but halted, and just kissed Veronica's hand again.

"What?"

"He's asleep."

'  
'

It was late when they made it home, and Dave was still asleep. For today, mused Balthazar earlier, he would forgive Dave's absence to practice. Balthazar parked in front of the building they deemed home and Veronica turned to look at Dave.

"Should we wake him?"

"I… I don't think so. He didn't sleep a wink last night. But…"

"What should we do?" She asked, as her husband opened the door.

"I am not carrying him up the stairs." He got up, as Veronica turned and with a smile reached to touch Dave's head. When Balthazar opened the back door to wake Dave up and get the gifts from the vineyard he froze at the spell Veronica had casted, looked at her; she chuckled and Balthazar shook his head. "Might as well. You get Dave and I'll carry these up." Veronica was already at the other side of the car, smiling at him.

"Makes you feel like a real parent, doesn't it?" She said, picking up the little five year old Dave; she'd shrunk him for easy transport and she had to admit that Dave was a little cute boy. She huffed a bit, fixing Dave over her shoulder and making sure he would not wake up and laughing softly closed the door. Balthazar watched her walk towards the house, quickly and quietly, and opening the door. It sure made him feel like a parent; and he suddenly wondered how good Veronica would be as a mother. She looked gorgeous just carrying Dave up the stairs and into the house, and making sure he would not be bothered… Balthazar was slightly bothered. Shaking his head he picked the crate of items and lifted. He had a moment to balance himself, then kicked the door of the car closed and asked forgiveness form the old model, who granted it happily. He lifted his eyes, looking around as he rounded the car to go into the house…

A man was sitting in a car across the street, staring at the house and now that he was going in, at Balthazar. Balthazar could not clearly see the man, and in less than a minute he'd turned the car on and drove away. Entering the house he locked the door and set the crate down, the wards and spells were set on place and he added one to keep curious eyes blinded to whatever was going on inside, and frowning Balthazar rested his back against the door.

Was this gut feeling that Dave's dad found them true? Sadly, his gut was rarely wrong.

'  
'

Balthazar made his way upstairs and found Veronica closing Dave's door quietly. He walked to the kitchen and set down the items with a heavy huff.

"That was the loveliest vineyard we've gone so far. Not to mention the only one."

"We don't go out to often, do we? Maybe we can take a small trip to the bigger vineyards in San Francisco."

"That would be lovely." Answered Veronica, moving closer to pick up some of the wine bottles and put them away. Balthazar was looking down at the crate, utterly serious, and pulling out the pound of cheese. He breathed in short quiet breaths, what was normal when he was worried, and Veronica noticed his silence. "Maybe even get a small wine shelf to collect good wines and share them only on special occasions."

"Sounds like a plan. Which bottle would you like to keep?"

"They are all good." Balthazar smiled at her briefly, and moved to put the cheese and crackers away. Veronica picked the small bowl filled with grapes and puckered one off the small branch, biting and finding it sweet. Balthazar returned and chose one of the many bottles, placing it over the table. "You like that one?"

"Yes." He said softly, picking the last bottles to store away. "We could have some tomorrow for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." She said, still looking at him. Balthazar finished moving around the kitchen and pulled the crate off the table, setting it close to the small cupboard and took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm acting weir." Veronica only smiled. Balthazar pressed his back to the wall, and sighed. "Veronica, can I tell you something and be sure you will not speak about it to another soul?" Veronica frowned slightly and stared

"I swear." She said softly, wondering why he wanted to be so secretive.

"What I am to tell you is very sad, and very painful, so you must be as you were this day with Dave so he does not notice I've told you."

"You are scaring me Balthazar."

"Dave got here last night, after the call and he told me a few things that were not that pleasant to listen to. His father was… abusive with him, you see? Dave's got some scars that his father inflicted, and the man is now searching for Dave. He even visited his apartment and Dave has decided to stay over to avoid him."

"Why would…?"

"Some men grow up to do such things. Remember Medraut?" A chill ran down both their spines and Veronica nodded. "I think he's found Dave."

"What?"

"Outside a couple minutes ago, I saw a man staring at us as we got in. He seemed angry, for some odd reason. I couldn't see him too well but I could feel the anger."

"He won't get to Dave."

"Oh, no he won't. Even if I fail in that mission you will succeed and take good care of him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 033: Too Much

Author's Ramblings: While writing this particular chapter down… OK I won't lie! While finishing it's editing and trying to figure out how disgustingly late I am for updates (sorry, I'msosorry!) I received some interesting news. Not only am I working part time in two very different jobs I am not to attend several conferences in the weekend… And it was the first weekend free that I had. The first free weekend to try and finish this particular story. So yes, this might take a while longer to finish but as you can see I am set on finishing it and I WILL BE finishing it… before the end of the year. (=_=?) Please keep the reviews coming and sorry about it all! On with the story!

'  
'

Veronica had just snuggled against Balthazar, seeking more warmth and holding his body to hers with the delicacy of a lover. Balthazar was still asleep, having lost several hours of precious rest the night before, and simply was content with been close to him, Veronica kissed his forehead and smiled while resting and sharing this moment of rare tranquility. In order to settle him to rest the night before she had to resort to some notes of seduction and physical activities that had him asleep before midnight; after all they had traveled for quite a while and Balthazar had been very tired. Naked as the day she was born, Veronica pressed closer still to her husband and kissed his chest, wondering if those notes of seduction had been used on him or her, and heard Balthazar hum, content in his dreams, and turned to wrap around her…

The little scream that followed had them both up and awake the next second; a sleepy eyed Balthazar wondered what had happened while Veronica yelped loudly covering her mouth with a pale hand.

"I forgot to turn him back to his real form!" Scrambling about she found a nightgown and Balthazar his pajama pants and they both hurried out the room… To find a stomping five-year-old Dave standing on the hallway flushed red with anger and pouting.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" Asked Veronica unable to help herself while laughing.

"Why is my body like this!" Asked little Dave, his voice sounding childish, lifting his little fists towards the adults.

"Should I get the camera, Veronica?" Balthazar said leaning against the door frame, chuckling, while Dave gave out another tantrum and Veronica tried to calm the boy down. "Stop it Dave, or I'll put you in time out." Dave glared at Balthazar while Veronica laughed and walked to the boy, she touched Dave's face and lifted her hands. Dave gave out a yelp as he touched his chest, now back to his twenty-year-old body and then a sigh.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were asleep, we had to get you into the house somehow." Balthazar said softly, utterly amused.

"Morning, Davey, how did you sleep?" Asked Veronica, happily.

"Good and don't call me that." Balthazar ruffled Dave's messy hair and Veronica just huffed.

"Come on, let's make some breakfast." Veronica stirred behind them, yawning. And letting them know she was going back to bed.

"Just don't turn me into a five year old again, please."

"If we ever do it again we'll buy you a Tonka truck."

"Fine, only if it's the big yellow one."

'  
'

Dave spend the next week with Balthazar and Veronica; of course Becky did drop by but he refused to leave the house for the first nights on his own with her. Nightmares plagued him, and Balthazar was not sleeping too well; Veronica could find the man pacing about the hallway, worried as the little whimpers and sometimes shouts coming from Dave's room were quite evident. They continued a semi-routine, practicing, studying, Becky dropping by from time to time; and the more they spent together the less his nightmares would appear during the night.

"The problem is not the man tailing you Dave, the problem is that you cannot seal the doors of memories shut."

"But you could."

"Yes, some of them are shut close, but that does not mean they are sealed. You did peek into my memories, remember?" Dave nodded, still slightly embarrassed about the fact and lowered his eyes. Balthazar stared at his apprentice, sitting within the circle of the alchemy of the mind and took a deep breath. "Would you like to learn how to seal those memories away?"

"Would it make the nightmares go away?"

"Probably."

For a moment Dave did not answer, making Balthazar wonder if it had been a good idea to ask, but then without looking up Dave gave a quiet little nod. Balthazar smiled and stood from his chair across and outside the circle, and stood over Dave. "You have to forgive me then, I must seek and look into the door in order to teach you."

"S'alright." Whispered Dave, closing his eyes as Balthazar placed his hand over Dave's forehead.

They were quickly into Dave's mind, and unlike Balthazar it was not a hallways of doors; there were a few hundred monitor screens, some attached to different gaming consoles, others with remote controls, and in the middle of all those screens a large sofa. Amusingly enough to each side of the sofa a tall lamp stood shaped as Tesla coils. Balthazar shook his head, and smiling moved to the sofa and found a thick guidebook; he sat, lifted the book and opening it found Dave's whole life, by date and hour, scheduled as programs in a cable TV guide. "Dave?"

"Ah?"

"Where are you? I need your help." From the side of a Tesla coil, wearing green and blue robes, Dave appeared, looking slightly nervous and a bit younger, probably as he looked when he was a teenager. Balthazar padded the empty side of the sofa, and shyly Dave moved towards it. "Unlike my filing system, through doors, you have selected a rather… modern technique. I'm quite impressed of it, but I'm sure I'll work in a similar way."

"What we are adding parental control to my memories?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." And Balthazar picked the remote on the arm rest and started browsing through the guide book. "Let's see…" the shows that were presented in the slots were rather… interesting. The titles were in bold letters when they were important, in yellow if significant and in black if sad. There were a few slots in pink, probably representing his love life, and in blue representing a trip, family time, or significant friends. Tehre was however a few slots in green, with no name.

Balthazar searched about the first ten years of Dave's life, and found a particular strange slot. It was in gray and read only _First_. The top of the page read March 1994, and Balthazar did a quiet math; he hoped for his apprentice's sake that this was it. He pointed the selection at Dave, who cringed and looked down; Balthazar used the remote and dialed the number into the box… Above them the TVs shifted, moving to accommodate the incoming memory screen; Balthazar had to admit that it was a very ingenious way of stacking up memories, they occupy less space and … well; it was a very Dave thing.

The screen arrived; it was an old looking TV, without remote sensor, and with two large knobs with numbers. The screen came alive and a tall man was revealed; the sound of a woman's sobbing was heard, and the man turned to the screen. Balthazar saw the man moving closer to the screen, just as Dave's face turned away and the sound of a beating started… Quickly setting the spell in place, Balthazar pressed several buttons, created a menu and then used the newly created parental control button to block the channel. The screen turned off and cracked, and they were both plunged into darkness. Dave was trembling, and looking quite scared; it was too much, too much and too quickly for the much younger sorcerer to bare in such a small time. First the fear of having been found by his father, then the fear while hiding and then… simply just the fear. Balthazar knew fear, he'd felt it to the very core of his being; how it made his whole body shake and his insides twist and turn. The throat would close up the tears would rise the teeth press and grind together…

"It's enough."

Balthazar pulled out of Dave's mind, moving quickly, and lifted his cold hand from Dave's forehead. The boy was trembling in the outside as well, and when Balthazar retreated, he just dropped to the floor into a fetal position. There was no way in this or the inner world that Dave had been able to learn to seal those memories; the point was proven when Dave started sobbing. Steeling his heart, Balthazar swallowed hard and moved to kneel beside his apprentice; it was true that Dave had declared Balthazar as his fatherly figure, and although he had not accepted the job, Balthazar was always been moved towards Dave's wellbeing, to make his safe and help him improve in whatever aspect was required he improved. Balthazar's hand landed over Dave's hair, and for a moment the boy didn't move, but then the master scratched the dark hair and the boy lifted, wrapping tightly against Balthazar as if seeking the comfort that had never arrived in those nights his father had become a monster.

Balthazar held him, neither said a word, and from then on the world could not hurt Dave.

Dave had to take a nap. The emotionally broken youth had Balthazar sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, staring out the tall windows of the small bedroom created at the back of the lab; holding a book he pretended to read without interest. Dave himself was under the covers of the twin size bed, snuggled warmly. Balthazar had made sure the boy was not bothered, and had called Veronica to let her know he'd be in late. Finally setting the uninteresting book down, Balthazar took a deep breath and turned to look at Dave; maybe as he slept it would be a good idea to seal away those painful memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 066: Rain

Through the days that followed Dave grew more confident, no signs of his father following or stalking the house (but Balthazar was in the constant lookout) and by week two (or three, neither was counting) he was toying with the idea of returning to his apartment. He hadn't told Balthazar yet because after a relaxing weekend trying to figure out how to master a new spell involving the impossibility of material being easily slid through material (whatever that was) Dave decided that if he got some positive feedback from Balthazar while exposing the idea (if there was such a thing, really; the old wizard could be quite the pessimist) he would upgrade the idea to option. When Dave finally slid a piece of wood through concrete, thing that he had deemed impossible, and Balthazar just stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, Dave smiled and cheered.

"How do you do it?" Muttered the older sorcerer shaking his head.

"What?"

"That is the only spell I have not been able to master." Dave's eyes widened, so he got a spell his master had not been able to even use, so what? What been that the news were enough to have his brain complain in surprise; _You are surpassing you master fool!_ But Balthazar saw the thought in his eyes (probably with that mind spells he was growing so fond of) and smirked. "Not that I would have found any use for it." Not true, if he could have slid through concrete while in the Inquisition's jail he might have less scars, but that was a story for another day. Dave could only nod, dumb due to the whole thing. For a while there he forgot about his whole idea of returning home; they finished practice (Balthazar zapping Dave to get even for the new learned spell), they ate something and then Dave got into his Tesla coils, forgetting even further why Balthazar remained there, pulling out an old tome that was wrapped in leather and had thick uneven pages. After fixing a rather stubborn failing coil, Dave took a deep breath, realized it was far later than he or Balthazar would like and turned finding his master in the same position he'd left him; sitting, leg crossed, and reading from the book. Maybe it a was good time to talk so he told Balthazar. And to his everlasting shame (or annoyance) actually asked Balthazar if it was a good idea returning home. The master frowned a little taken aback with the news and set his book down.

"Come have tea, Dave." Dave sat across his master, picking the little tea cups Balthazar had ready by the end of their practice, the ones he usually ignored, and looked at Balthazar. The tea was cold and for a moment he was tempted to joke about it, but then he just warmed the cup and heard Balthazar sigh. "I believe that if you wish to go home I will not stop you. But I will ask you to be extra cautious and always wear your ring."

"I've been thinking in carrying some pepper spray or something."

"What for? Just plasma bolt the guy to kingdom come."

"Yeah, good one; save me a couple hundred bucks too." Balthazar nodded, and sipped his tea. Dave did the same.

"I…" Started Balthazar, who then bit his tongue and looked down; a frown evident on his usually stern features. "I can't be stopped from worrying, and probably will be calling more than usual to check on you."

"I promise you'll be the first to know if something happens." Said Dave softly, smiling at Balthazar, who nodded. "Besides I'm a grow man, right?"

"could have fooled me." Muttered Balthazar with a smile, easing the tension in the room, Dave mocked annoyance and then smiled himself.

"I can handle it."

"And I am confident that you will. By the way, I almost forgot." Balthazar leaned beside the desk and pulled out a large bag, Dave frowned as his master stood and pulled out a big yellow Tonka truck from the bag.

"What?" He muttered as he usually did, frowning at the item.

"I had to turn you into a five year old kid the other night, to bring you home. I'm a man of my word remember? I bought you your Tonka truck."

"Funny. Balthazar made a funny." Said Dave, sarcastically yet smiling and taking the truck from Balthazar's hands. Balthazar himself smiled and then ruffled Dave's hair, what made the boy try and escape him. That night Balthazar drove Dave home, and made sure there were no unwanted visitors close by; he set up wards and had his little mist dogs guarding the apprentice. For a few weeks nothing happened, and they returned to their usual routine.

Until that car started tailing Balthazar.

Granted it was not rare for Balthazar to be followed around, by mostly Morganians, but also people who loved old cars and their owners. Just last week he had to get a couple of car collectors thrown out of his home because they wouldn't stop bothering him and wanted to buy the Phantom. But this time, although Balthazar could not feel any magical aura or even magical artifacts in the car trailing him, he knew this person was trouble. So slipping into the heavy midday traffic Balthazar turned slightly to his right, ring glowing…

When the Phantom turned in the next block Balthazar slipped his hand out, slammed it on the hood and turned his car into an Audi R8 and parked, leaning over the passenger's seat so as the other car turned he could not be seen. The older version of the Lexus passed by, slowly, and Balthazar had to hold his breath when it stopped exactly beside his car. He could see the reflection on the passenger's window glass, the man looking about and them slamming his fist on his steering wheel; after a few seconds he drove away.

It had been the same man who had been watching the Blakes getting out of the car.

Things were not as quiet as Balthazar lead to believe. He'd learn a lot through the years, so many things.

So when the envelope arrived he was not surprised. For a few moments, while Veronica hummed a soft tune cleaning and fixing things around the store, he kept the envelope sealed, carelessly placed over the mail that would usually arrive at eleven o'clock; if he did snatched the particular envelope and hurried to check the inside it would be suspicious he rarely checked the mail till three. Part of living in a routine was that things would be very rare if he did broke it, but knowing the routine also meant he could play with the things it involved. So Veronica kissed him, as was usual during this mornings, and with the most painful smile he could muster Balthazar allowed his wife to move upstairs with quite the sensual sway of hips.

A moment of silence later Balthazar snatched the enveloped and finally revealed its contents. The words were printed in black, sharp white paper used:

Stay away from Dave. You are no one in his life.

He set the paper down and then sat behind the glass counter; not only did the man had his address now he was trying to threaten him. A bitter smile made it's way to Balthazar's lips; this man sure had no idea what he was doing. The door to the store opened and Becky's melodious voice was heard, Balthazar snatched the letter from the top of the counter and managed his second most painful smile. Dave had no need to know of these things; at least not yet.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there."

Becky's comment was the only thing that got Balthazar to look up, frown and 'hmph'ed returning to continue reading his book, amazed at the fact that Becky had managed to arrive for practice at the basement of his home while Dave had called he was stuck in traffic, even when he was taking the subway (the boy could not lie to save his life). Veronica continued her lesson, sort of amused by the lack of apprentice her husband was currently experiencing.

The sound of the door been knocked was heard and offering to check on it, having nothing else to do, Balthazar set down his book and walked upstairs. The short hallway that lead to the new and improved Arcana Cabana was dark, mostly because of the weather but Balthazar was so used to this sort of settings that he saw nothing wrong with the shadows; just a small dark hallway to a bright well lit store. The loud knocking of glass and wood came again and Balthazar shook his head; probably it was Dave who (knowing that rare tendency the kid had to get into troubles) might have somehow locked himself out. Shaking his head Balthazar made his way towards the door, his eyes lifted locked with deep brown ones… His whole body froze, his skin started crawling with dark surprise while bile attempted to come out of his digestive system.

There at the door of his shop was that particularly dangerous stranger.

As in horror movies, and just to vex the old sorcerer, thunder clapped over them and they were suddenly in the middle of a blackout. The man snarled at Balthazar and slammed his fists against the thick glass actually managing to crack it what made Balthazar react and move forward. "Hey!" He called out, and struggled with the lock of the door as the man hurried down the stairs of the store and saving his hands on his pocket hurried down the busy street. Balthazar walked down to the sidewalk and watched him turning in the nearest corner and disappearing. The rain pattered over his messy blonde hair, flattening it against his face and neck, just as Dave called out for him from the other side of the street. When the master turned and saw his apprentice, safe and sound, he placed a large hand over Dave's shoulder and smiled. Dave frowned at his master's actions, and started to point them out; Balthazar was standing out in the rain, Balthazar was not wearing his arm warmers, Balthazar was not wearing his coat, Balthazar was not wearing his hat and…

"Are those slippers you are wearing?" They both turned down to look at the older sorcerer's feet, frowning. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you."

"It's raining pretty bad and you are wet."

"Then the more time we spend here the greater the probability I'll catch pneumonia because of your; let's get in."

"I think you already have a fever, let's forget practice and get you to a doctor alright?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"You are right. You need a year or two of vacation time; I think they are long overdue."


	6. Chapter 6

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 030: Death

Author's Ramblings: Forgive the shortness of the chapter I'm not particularly proud of this... thing. Really when you think things are going fabolous this sort of chapters come along. Hopefully you guys will like it and review and help me get over this writer's block I'm currently suffering. Please be gentle, flamers will be used to roast marshmellows or make s'mores. Happy reading/writing!

Balthazar knew his wife could take very good care of herself, she'd proven so during the many wars they were forced to face and travel to, he'd been there when she was first taken to battle, and when she absorbed Morgana into her body; and although it still hurt him to remember she had an ability to steel herself and ask for death before letting anything bad happen to others. So he sat in his study, letter spread over his desk, eyes set on the recently restored and painted ceiling, while the memory of bloody glass and awkward explanations hunted his mind. Dark brown eyes, fury evident in them, had become terrible nightmare bringers. The thought of having been lying to her for the last few days had been a total horror, and the fact that their last few (ok, more than just a few) sexual encounters had been initiated by her instead of him (as was usual) was becoming almost unbearable; Balthazar knew that even if he didn't wanted to tell he would be telling quite soon.

"Balthazar?" Called her melodious voice, making Balthazar fix his leaned down chair and turn to his study's door, a hole in the ground, which was been currently occupied by his wife. "What would you like for dinner? Becky taught me how to make meatloaf."

"My stomach is upset beloved, but if you wish to make something for yourself…"

"Why is your stomach upset?"

Not only was his stomach upset but his whole system, but there were some things she didn't have to hear. At least not yet. "Must be that lunch I had."

"How many times must I tell you I did not make those Brussels sprouts." And she was smiling innocently at him, making the sorcerer smile sweetly, and feel miserable for been such a bad liar. "Come now Beloved, you have been hiding something for the last few days, what is it?"

"I am afraid to admit it, yes, I have." A moment of silence, Veronica stared at him expectantly, still smiling. "Would you forgive me?"

"Don't I always?"

"You do." And the plethora of feelings and consecutive events of the last days, those that had remained hidden came stumbling out, in perfect sequence and calmly. Balthazar watched the different emotions dance in her eyes, never her face, and for a moment there he was almost afraid to finish his tale. But after all things he did finish, and the acidic silence that followed made him cringe internally. And externally.

"Is Dave safe?" Bless her, she preferred to wonder about Dave's well being than about herself.

"That's why I'm telling you." She said softly, taking a deep calming breath, then continued with the thoughts that he'd been entertaining for the last few hours. "I think all four of us should take a few days off and just… split town." And they all should split because considering that Becky was now part of the clan and had been seen by Dave's father while in Dave's company (just as the two of them)… Safety first, always first.

"And go where? If he found Dave in the middle of this large city what makes you think he won't find Dave again?"

"We've got to try Veronica." To watch Dave in such pain again was not in Balthazar's plan, nor was the idea of having to stand the very thought of been followed constantly by this total stranger; this complete deranged crazy and dangerous stranger. Veronica seemed to understand, episodes of her own childhood apparent in her face, and agreed mutedly to do so.

And so a plan was formed; Veronica would hail a cab and with their bags she would go to Dave's, get the apprentice to pack some stuff and meet them at the train station. Meanwhile Balthazar will pick Becky up, more of a preventive measure than anything else, and get her to pack her own stuff and they would all take the midnight train to… anywhere. As long as Dave was safe and out of his father's way. They had exchanged apprentices for the simple reason that even when they were usually seen together with their respective youth, Dave's father would never figure where Veronica was going so late; for Veronica only did two types of late runs: to the market to buy ice cream or to the pharmacy to get Pepto.

The cab was called, the bags packed and the back door of the car slammed shut. Veronica for some reason, cupped Balthazar's face and kissed him desperately; it was insane really but for the sorcerer of the 777th degree it felt like she was saying goodbye. "Go with Dave, I'll see you in a little while."

"I have a bad feeling Balthazar."

That froze him up. Those were the same words she'd said a thousand years ago, on the night Merlin had died and their lives had changed. But he had to assure his family's well being and been a stubborn man he simply kissed her again and forced her into the taxi. He paid the man in advance, gave the address and kissed Veronica again. "Everything's going to be fine, just…"

"I love you." She said hurriedly, taking his hand just as the taxi started to move.

"I love you too." And their hands parted, he watched the taxi move to the nearest corner, Veronica still watching him and had to close his eyes and hurry to his car. That bad feeling Veronica had spoken about now gripped his heart and worried, unwilling to let it take over his heart, Balthazar started the Phantom from across the street, hurried into its confines and drove to pick Becky up. The girl had been surprised with their call, but willing to take a few days off in such short notice.

The world had become a weir mess of emotions and none controlled by the sorcerer, and so he drove through the streets, untangling the things he felt from the things he was trying to avoid thinking finding the universities' radio station faster than he had expected. So he sighed and parked across the street from it, needing a moment to think of what was happening to their lives because of a madman. He swallowed hard, saw Becky standing outside and moved by emotions not reason he quickly got out. The girl waved at him, and moved to cross the street…

"Balthazar Blake?"

Balthazar turned, and all he felt was pain.

Becky let out the scream she'd always been so annoyed with in horror films. Basically it was an echoing wail of surprise and pain, and she ran across the street as fast as her bag would allow. At some point she dropped her bag, and was currently unaware of its whereabouts but she didn't care. As she reached Balthazar, still unconsciously screaming, her eyes looked the man over. The attacker had run off, as the image of the flash of light and detonation followed by Balthazar's body falling backwards…

Blood was seeping under the sorcerer, who didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings or the fact that he'd just received a bullet wound and was gravely injured.

"Balthazar, Balthazar…" She called, kneeling quickly beside the man, whose eyes moved numbly around and finally locked with her own blue ones. "What do I do?" If she'd been a full fledge sorcerer maybe, just maybe she might have been able to quickly heal him; Dave told her about the spell he'd used on his master to heal some minor injuries… maybe if she concentrated, maybe if she wished for it just as Dave had wished to save them from Morgana's sudden attack… maybe she could save Balthazar too.

"I feel… numb…"

"You'll be alright, I'll get you some help."

"I'm fine…" Becky pressed her hand over the particular bloody spot over his stomach, only to see several more injuries oozing out the precious liquid that his blood was. She cried out again, calling for more onlookers and asked for someone to call the emergency number, to get help and ambulance, _please do something_… "A thousand years is too long… Too long." He said these words with such conviction that Becky frowned down at him, and watched his eyes already cloudy, frown slightly. "Maybe I should have… listened to Veronica."

The sound of an ambulance approaching made Becky look up and find the flashing lights, she continued to press on the bloody shirt, trying to stop the bleeding while the ring of people around them watched on sadly. They were murmuring, horrified, not as deeply as Becky was… paramedics lifted her, pulled her away and asked many questions she didn't understand. Becky watched on and her eyes locked with Balthazar's and suddenly a veil was lifted. Her eyes were the only witness who understood that the life of Balthazar Blake, sorcerer of the 777th degree, over a thousand years old was coming to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 084: He

Author's Ramblings: I've got nothing against Tank, honestly. You'll get it soon enough. May I tell you guys this fic is driving me nuts! I had absolutely no idea of how to proceed with it and I'm currently blocked. This chapter was a pain to edit but I am happy to announce that for now I have some days off to figure it out and will be posting regularly… Or so I hope. Enjoy!

It was funny really, to find Dave Veronica had to use her magic.

Balthazar had told her about the possibility of it, in a near future, but Veronica had not suspected that the future Balthazar spoke about was right now. Anyway she found the portal in the boy's closet, nasty little place, but convenient too because it would be (and was) the last place anyone (and Veronica or Balthazar) would look for the portal. She unhinged the door and stepped into the apartment when Dave didn't answer and realized magic was at play here. So she searched, found the portal and knowing Dave was quite the powerful sorcerer just stepped inside. She landed in a lovely neighborhood, and walked towards Dave, who had been standing under a weeping willow, staring at the house before them.

Veronica placed her hand over the boy's shoulder, and smiled when he jumped and turned back to stare at her.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"Balthazar sent me. We are splitting town."

"Oh, really?" he asked, no really internalizing the information. "Skipping town."

"Balthazar will explain later. So come with you must pack."

"No, not yet." He turned back to the house and took a deep breath. "I have to talk to my mother before that."

"Your mother." Dave gritted his teeth and seemed to muster his wits to start walking forward. "Dave?"

"Come on, it'll be a quick in and out." He urged her to follow down the path of garden stones, towards the porch and to stand before the door. He murmured something and then knocked on the wood. It took some time, and a second knock, for the door to open to reveal a thin woman with glasses and short hair. Now Veronica saw who Dave looked like. "Hello Mom."

"David!" And she hugged him.

Dave Stutler was a literal miracle of life.

He'd never told anyone outside his family but he'd been a premature child who had been attached to a breather for the first months of his life, reason why his mother was sort of overprotective during his first year of life. And although it was through the beauty of prayers and sheer hope his health had improved and within the first year of life he was deemed perfectly healthy; he could join the rest of humanity without fear of been sick or suffering any infections. His mother, in the contrary believed that he needed to be protected; that his health was top priority so Doris Stutler had started a healthy diet with her family. Lots of vegetables, no fried foods, little sugar and lots of water. Her husband in the other hand had been completely against it; he loved fatty foods, he wanted less water and more alcohol and was constantly teasing his children with sweets. The youngest of the children, who would become a bully with all rights in fear and depression, was constantly crying, while his older brother could only watch and do nothing.

The beatings started soon after Dave turned four. And through that year they became more and more constant. At first they were justified with the lack of judgment presented by the woman of the house, how her dumb demeanor and continuous lack of respect for her husband were a shame for the family's name. What would the neighbors think if he didn't punish her!

Slowly they became more constant, the man would snap for simpler things; the food not served when he wanted it served (even when he did not tell when it was to be served), a messy wrinkle in a jeans' pocket, the wrong beer been brought to the house, a simple whimper when he wanted silence. It was a vicious cycle, something not many could tolerate; so Doris Stutler escaped the house one evening, and in her panic attack (thing her eldest would inherit later on) she forgot to take the most precious of things.

Her two sons.

Dave could still remember her; his mother's back hurrying away from the large cold and empty house, crying and hair wild as she escaped the madness within the dwelling. Meanwhile he was holding his younger brother, who was crying and asking where mommy was going. Dave still could not come up with an answer, and something he would have nightmares with the mere thought. Reason why he just blurted the words out without thinking.

Doris Stutler started shaking as soon as Dave told her the news.

Veronica was no fool, she could recognize panic at any given time, and she'd become specially good at identifying it considering the company she kept. Panic was a, how to put it?; normal treat in their business. So Veronica tried to slide a bit closer to the woman and tried to take her trembling hands. Yet Doris Stutler didn't accept the timid offering of tenderness and pulled away from her, lifting from the sofa with her tea cup and biscuit, excusing herself. She needed to do something in the kitchen; she'd forgotten to turn off the stove. Veronica watched her go, while Dave followed; knowing he'd inherited his clumsiness from his mother.

Once in the confines of the kitchen he leaned against the counter and allowed his mother to take the time she needed to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell me he was following you?"

"So we could relocate again? I'm sorry but I'm not loosing three years of studies because a man is trying to get to me."

"He's dangerous Dave," She hissed quickly. "You know it." The back door opened at that moment and revealed his brother who was sweating and panting, basketball under his arm.

"Hey twerp." The boy greeted, Dave ignored him, and then noticed the tension thick in the air. "What's up?"

"Dad's on the loose." Broke Dave again, without much ceremony, to his brother.

"What the…?"

"We're fine, but Dad found out where my mentor and I live." The boy closed the door and put the three locks his mother has installed. "We are not sure where he is but we have to be careful."

"Careful my ass, we've got to call the cops."

"We can handle it."

"Sure, as soon as we relocate."

"It's enough! Both of you quiet." The woman dropped her cup into the sink and covered her mouth to keep from throwing up. "Dave, I'm sorry but we have to call the decte..."

"Well I'm not relocating. I'm old enough now I can take care of myself."

"You are not Superman Davey, I'm sure you feel like you have defeated a psycho mass murderer or something but this is something…"

A cell phone started ringing. They all turned and heard Veronica's soft greeting and Dave let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding; "Listen; I won't relocate not while knowing Dad's on the loose alright. I might split town but I what keeps dad from finding me again? If you guys think is the best for you then go ahead and do it."

"We are not leaving you behind Dave."

"I'll be fine. I have… I'm not alone." Dave bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his dragon ring, if he could only make them understand why he felt safe here they would call him crazy again, yet… it would make things so much clearer for everybody. Suddenly the door to the living room opened and Veronica peeked in.

"Dave, sorry for interrupting; Dave, Benet just called me. He said someone broke into your apartment and took Tank."

Oh this was just getting better and better. Wait a moment…

"Why call you? Why not Becky?"

"She won't answer her phone, I tried Balthazar and he's not answering either."

Now that was weir. "I think we better get back." Relief was evident in Veronica's eyes as she slid away from the door, and towards the living room. Dave turned to his mother and brother, Edwin angry while his mother was still looking pale and about to throw up. "I've got to go."

"Dave…"

"Mom, go ahead and call the detective, really. I'll be fine. I got means of survival too, you know?"

"Dave please…"

"I love you guys." It wasn't a good bye, it sure felt like one, but Dave just kissed his mother's forehead and hurried towards the living room.

Finding and anxious Veronica. She was sitting, eyes wide and holding her belly while pale. Dave walked to her and sat beside her. "What is it?"

"I… I think something bad happened."Dave wanted to throw up, it was too much in too little time but it would be like wasting time. He walked over to her, helped her get up and smiled at the woman.

"If something did happen, we'll get through alright?" And with that he hurried out the house.

They found Tank under the rain, right in front of Dave's newly restored laboratory and training ground. The small dog had been kicked and was whimpering, and knowing the… monster that had done this to Tank it was also starving and thirsty. So Dave bought it a pair of cans of dog food, a new bed and treat him like royalty. Veronica advised him against going back to the apartment and while he might have some stuff at the Blakes, it was easier to find the other stuff at the lab and hurry to find Balthazar and Becky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 051: Water

Author's Ramblings: Yes, Kenobigirlliz, you got it right. The last chapter was a sort of let's-go-back-on-time-thing to explain where Dave and Veronica where. I hope there isn't a lot of confusion, if there is please PM me and I will edit the thing again… Two chapters in one day, lucky you guys. Let's see what I can come up with for next time, alright? Alrighty! On with the show! (Boy I hope I don't disappoint!)

Detective Bill Miles had been on vacations when he go the call.

It was hard to forget this sort of cases, they tended to leave ugly marks in the minds of any human being; and been the specially assigned detective for this particular case Detective Miles had have a gruesome time dealing with the small details that had consumed his thought for 13 years. The Mansfield Case had been, after all, a very difficult case to close. And after all these years he'd expected not to deal with the ones involved.

A detective's life was no fairy tale.

"Hello Miles."

A hoarse sigh left him; because if there was one voice that had recorded in his memory was the voice of Doris Stutler. He smiled, bitterly, and sat on his desk.

"Mrs. Stutler."

"Why you sound as if you weren't expecting this call."

"I must admit I wasn't."

"You hurt me sir, and make me feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable alright." He chuckled at her gasp of surprise, and then they fell into a comfortable silence. "I heard about the break out."

"I didn't. Dave found out he was been followed and his mentor was shot yesterday." A sigh of defeat followed and Miles rubbed his face with his left hand. He would have to get that particular information from some contacts in New York PD. Suddenly very tired, Miles leaned back and turned to look at the clock. It was too much to process at eleven in the morning. "What do we do Miles?"

"The usual; we'll have to find you a new home, a new identity and a new job."

"Dave refuses to leave."

"Then you and…"

"I can't leave the child behind!"

_Why not? You did it once_. Miles had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping the thought out, and let out a ragged breath. "He's legally an adult, he can decide what to do."

"But staying behind is not an option. Donald is after him, remember?"

Ah yes, the father hates son thing. Miles nodded and took a deep breath. "We've got to move you out of the city, and Dave well I'll talk to him do you have his number?"

"Yeah, I'll text it to you in a moment."

"Perfect. Start packing the essentials, I'll be sending someone to pick you up in a few hours."

"Thank you miles. For everything."

"Let's just hope I can move enough men and resources before something bad happens."

But something bad had already happened.

They sedated her.

For some reason she could not remember having fallen asleep in the stretcher and that only meant that she'd been heavily sedated. She was thirsty, she was hungry and her neck ached, probably because of the weir way she'd fallen asleep. Without identification, without cell phone or anything that might give the hospital any clue as who John Doe in room 877 was, they had to keep Becky in to fill out his information and help get his family in. She'd entered in shock shortly after the man had died, and had not witnessed the painful way in which they had been forced to resuscitate him, neither had she been able to agree for the operation to remove the shrapnel from his body or even to simply knew if he was allergic to something.

The doctor was very happy he was not allergic to any of the drugs they had administered.

"Good morning." Said the nurse, finally noticing the very groggy Becky. "How are you feeling?"

"My head's a big blank." Her voice was strangely hoarse and Becky touched her neck.

"It's the after effects of the medicine. You'll be fine." The nurse offered Becky a bottle of water and Becky took it greedily drinking its contents. "Your friends doing fine too."

"What?"

"The man who got shot; he was moved an hour ago to a normal room, he will live."

Everything rushed into Becky's mind and she stood, dropping all surrounding her; bag, bottle, a tray with food that she had no idea had been placed beside her… "Can I see him?"

"Yes of course, but first; we have to fill some forms…"

"Either you let me see him or you will have a very angry wife screaming at you guys for filling paperwork and not calling her beforehand!" That got the nurse to agree and lead her to the elevator.

Balthazar had certainly seen better days.

He was pale, his hair combed back, he had some cuts on his face, and was wearing that paper thing that hospitals dare call gown. He had an oxygen tube under his nostrils, an IV on his left hand, and several things which cables connected to the machines beside the bed. Becky cringed and wondered how badly Veronica would take this particular sight. "Where are his rings?"

"A bag, they are in the closet there."

She had to know, in case he suddenly woke and demanded information. Becky asked to be left alone, the nurse quickly complied, and when the door shut she was left alone in the room with the comatose sorcerer. Searching her bag, and knowing that it was dangerous she did so, Becky fished for her cell phone and turned it on; she quickly dialed Dave's number.

=

Becky was standing outside the room when the elevator opened and a wild Veronica walked out, here eyes were wide, her hair messy. Dave was following her, looking worried and trying to talk to the woman, who wasn't listening. Veronica spotted Becky and made a beeline toward the girl, who just turned and lifted her hands. That proved to be a big mistake because her sleeves were still covered with the blood of the sorceress' husband. "Where is he?"

"Veronica, please just take a second to…" Tried to warn Becky but the door Becky had so zealously guarding was shoved open and Veronica gasped in horror, falling to the side, hiding her face. Becky gathered her in her arms and they hugged each other for a second, before Veronica assured she could handle it and entered the room. Dave hugged Becky to him, tightly, and whispered his love and worry. "I'm alright, really."

"I was worried to death, Veronica had to give me a weir tasting tea…"

"I was drugged, the paramedics gave me something… I don't know." Dave pulled her into the room, and the door closed; they shared a second hug, and Dave breathed in her air. "Balthazar in the other hand… I'm so sorry Dave. I… I saw it all and I couldn't do anything."

"Balthazar?" Whispered Veronica softly, taking her husband's hand with both her own and leaning in to whisper to him.

"What happened?"

"Someone shot him. It was a fragmented bullet."

"Meaning?"

"There's more than one injury. They got shrapnel out of his stomach, liver and they have him under surveillance because there might be a piece wedged in his lungs they are not sure." Veronica listened as Becky gave them what the doctors had given her.

"He's cold." She informed the both young ones and took off her coat to cover Balthazar. "David could you fetch my bag?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." And in a flash of light Dave was gone. Becky, who'd seen the teleportation spell her boyfriend could do, moved unsurprised to stand behind Veronica, placing her hand over the woman's tense back.

"Veronica; he'll be fine, right?"

"He'd gone through worse." A moment of silence. "I think." Dave returned with the requested items and two thick throws, Veronica thanked him and took the throws to cover Balthazar quickly. "Did you see who did it?"

"No. I know it was a man but he ran off before anyone could get a good look." Answered Becky, helping Veronica fix the warm material over the injured sorcerer. "The police are looking at the feed from the scene but it was a rainy night, the images are blurry.

"I don't think we have to think too hard." Said Dave gravely. Veronica nodded, understanding what he meant, but Becky just turned to her boyfriend, frowning. "My father."

He would eventually have to go to bed, sleep was a necessity more than a luxury, but for now he couldn't. There were too many thoughts running deep inside him, too many memories running loose in his special memory storage… Only now did he understood what Balthazar had become in his life; he'd become a mentor and a master, a friend and a father; because even when they both denied it they were like father and son. Dave had called Veronica earlier and she'd been very supportive, Balthazar was still in critical condition and apparently due for another operation within the day, he was growing stronger but still unconscious.

"Don't let him wake to find you in trouble or he'll want to take matter into his own hands." Veronica had advised softly, and although true, Dave knew it was impossible: Balthazar wouldn't be leaving the hospital for a good three weeks come hell or high water.

That was what the doctors said anyway.

Something soft caressed the inside of Dave's mind and for a moment he was reminded of the soft caressing yet freezing winds of winter, but upon shaking his head it was gone. _ Hmm, felt like Balthazar's magic…_

Becky's hand slid over his arm, making Dave turn. The woman smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back; her arms were sacred haven, a place for his tears to be shed and kept. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" He sobbed softly, making Becky wrap her arms tightly around him and try to sooth away his fears. "This is my fault and I have to make it right."

For some reason the words frightened the blonde.

Balthazar's blue eyes opened.

He was tired, and his body weighted a ton, but he could lift his hand and actually analyze the fact that he wore no rings. The thought should have either frighten him; maybe even worry him, but he was so numb it didn't matter. There was something warm over his chest and looking down he saw Veronica's soft hand over the space that was encasing his heart; she looked tired. The hand that had taken forever to lift was dropped rather unceremoniously over Veronica's who gasped awake and looked up at him. Goodness he really must have almost died because she started crying.

This was not good.

"Beloved?"

Balthazar could not answer, while Veronica hurried to push several buttons probably calling for a nurse or a doctor or whatever… Balthazar sighed and turned to look at her, wishing he could muster up enough strength to answer her call. The door to the room burst open and a nurse came in, followed by a man in a gown… A doctor probably… No, this man was no doctor. He'd seen that face before, in a flash of light followed by pain.

"Well, well. How are you feeling Mr. Blake?"

He tried to answer, really, but his eyes just closed on their own and he was unconscious again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 085: She

_Author's Ramblings: Nanu hurries over to Deyhra, who is working… still.  
Nanu: I figured out my life! (Deyhra looks up) I've got to quit my job and live off my writings! Yes, that's my true calling! So I'm off to quit my job!  
Deyhra: *Jumping startled* What! Who's going to pay your debts? Your fancies and stuff! Not me! Wht about those children you so lovingly have been teaching!  
Nanu stares at Deyhra for a total of five nanoseconds: I'm sure they'll understand!  
Nanu hurries off, Deyhra follows…_  
Yeah, that's pretty much what my muse thinks, but sadly I cannot quit. *Sobsob*

For those of you who have been waiting for this: enjoy!

.  
.

Dave felt horrible.

Never in those months of training he'd had with Balthazar and sometimes Veronica had he thought he would use his magic to force people to do his bidding. First he casted a quiet spell to have Becky fall asleep faster, then he'd called Benet and had him bring some of his things over to the lab without being seen (using a mind control spell) and now he was having a poor security guard open the Chrysler building's back doors so he could reach the eagles.

"Do you like fruit cakes?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring you one as an apology, and you better accept it."

"Yes."

Now that only made him feel worse, Dave groaned, as the man opened the door to the last floor of the building and Dave just hurried away. The spell would wear off eventually (in a few hours if he'd done it right) so he just hurried up the stairs, down the usual hall and towards the eagle that had been deemed his by his fellow clan-mates. He took a second to breathe in the New York air, to try and calm his racing heart; the city below was starting to wake from its slumber (not that it ever went to sleep) and the loud horns of taxies and cars were heard becoming louder. The sun was yet to come up, the sky was starting to grow tinted with colors of dawn, and the wind was still chilly.

And he was out in a mission.

The dragon ring took on its usual glow and mist gathered around Dave, thickened and out of it two large wolves took form. They wined up at their master, and Dave leaned to pet them. "Find my father." The two wolves waited to be padded again, and then their snouts lifted, one of them howled before leaping the side of the building in pursuit of its master's desires. The other followed, growling while Dave casted another spell so he his gigantic eagle were invisible to the normal eye. A reflection of the eagle was left behind, in case any curious eye might look up.

.  
.

Becky woke up startled.

The vibrating sound her cell phone created was thin and echoey what meant she'd either slept late or someone had turned off her alarm. She was inclined to the second option, seeing that Dave was not by her side and although she was too sleepy to worry, her heart beating loudly against her chest. She searched furiously through the sock drawer Dave usually hid her phone at and sure enough there it was, still vibrating itself to oblivion…

"Hello?"

"Becky, thank goodness I'm trying to reach Dave is he with you?"

"Veronica?"

"Balthazar woke up a bit ago; I wanted to let him know…"

"What?" The words were repeated as Becky sat on bed, still too sleepy. She listened, as best as she could, to the happy happening while Veronica was too excited to notice Becky's quiet demeanor. Of course Becky was happy for the older woman, such worry after thinking all was well with the world and their world, but Becky's brain was shocked into reality with the harsh truth that Dave was not by her, nor was he at the apartment, or the building in general. As a matter of fact she could not even feel him; Dave had convinced her to cast a spell that would let each other know of their wellbeing, and his side was shut off with a thick wall of secrecy. "I'm happy for you Veronica." She said, because she could not think of anything else to say.

"So where is Dave?"

Becky turned to each side, bit her lip and frowned a bit; "He's out buying breakfast. He left a note saying he didn't want to wake me up."

A moment of silence.

"Goodness you are bad at lying as Dave is." A moment of panic. "That's good, but just… find him before Balthazar regains consciousness."

"That's the thing; you know where he must have gone to right?"

"I believe that if this is what he must do…"

"Don't! You know that man's too dangerous!"

A moment of silence, in which Becky knew that Veronica must be smiling gently, eyes a little sad but still strong. "If this is what Dave feels he must do, then so be it Becky. We can only wait."

Veronica knew about waiting; she'd waited for a thousand years, she'd waited after long battles, and she even told Becky about waiting while Balthazar went off to the Isle of Apples (wherever that was). So there was only one thing Becky could do.

"Would you like some company?"

"Actually I am starving."

"I'll bring you something nice to celebrate."

"Do you think you could buy me some Toffee Nut?" And that made Becky smile, at least her wait would not be a lonely one.

.  
.

There was a thing about memories that had always mesmerized Balthazar.

It wasn't the magic that was used, or the way it could manipulate things around the mind but… It was the simple idea of been able to live through things again, without been able to shift the events, that allowed the viewer to know what had been done wrong. So in future reference he would not mess things up again. It could be said that it became an emotional bypass; if a congested area was found within whatever emotion it could be taken to fix things up and get wherever you wanted to go in time. He'd done it a lot of times, usually while unconscious, and had been enormously useful while he'd been in the catacombs of the Inquisition.

In all of them.

But at least back then he'd entered such state to cast this particular spell in deep meditation learned in the Tibet. This time, however, Balthazar found himself sitting in the mists of his memories hallways perfectly lined up as a library, unwillingly. For a while he just sat there, too numb to realize where he actually was, and when he finally woke and noticed he sat on his most comfortable clothes, holding the pen to his memories… Why was he here? A door opened and reveled the painful truth; he'd been shot and was probably in the hospital, although there was a blurry memory (another door that opened to reveal it) of him waking and looking at his attacked dressed as a doctor, Balthazar still was not sure why he was still unconscious.

The image of himself as a child walked towards him, laughing, and then sat over his lap.

"Hello little one."

"You wish to see me?"

"Did I?"

"Yes you did." Said another image of himself, this time younger, around fifteen or so, wearing a warrior's outfit. "You wanted to see your own past."

"But the doors are sealed, how will I look in?"

"David's bothersome visit has made things a chaos in your life." Balthazar, the older one, stared at his younger self, while the little one just nodded. "Some doors had been opened, and should be sealed again."

"The dogs are already hunting. One of them will guide you to the right door." Balthazar nodded, still too numb to understand and the kid in his lap just rested against his chest, apparently tired. The warrior youngster just shook his head. "I'm off to strengthen the defenses of your mind. Tell Veronica I love her."

"We all love Veronica, why bother?"

"I meant my past Veronica." And with that the young one put on his helmet and walked away. So there was where his meanness hid, huh?

"Yes. But it's the years." Said the little one, yawning. There were many aspects to each person's personality; the past present, future, the hope, the dreams, the differences, the sorcerer, the human, the fighter, the weeper… The list went on. But Balthazar, having lived as long as he'd lived, had been able to gather all aspects into less personalities; each got together to form Balthazar Blake each cooperated to keep him alive and going. Each loved and hated the things he did love or hate… It was complicated to understand, even less explain, but while the pieces were together nothing mattered because it meant Balthazar was whole.

Balthazar remained quiet for some more time, until one of the clocks in his mind chimed and a tall wolf walked into the hallway; it moved quietly because it was made out of mist and in them in there were no echoes to warn you of anyone's presence, and walked to sit before Balthazar.

"Bodolf," whispered Balthazar, the older one, as a greeting to the large wolf. It nodded and stood to be padded by its master. "Long time no see my friend."

"The memory requested has been found, I suggest you take the young one and come with me." Said the wolf, its snout not opening. Balthazar sighed and stood, the little child in his arms snuggling against his chest. "I hope he is not disturbed."

"If I wish to see this memory, it must be for some sort of comfort, I'm sure we will be able to handle it."

"I hope." And the wolf started towards the general direction of the memory.

.  
.

Author's Ramblings (Encore!): no don't give me that stare; the most important part of the fic was the ending, but I've got to let you guys know what the girls are doing, right? Do step over to my profile I have a poll going on and would like to read your answers! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 034: Not Enough

Author's Ramblings: hopefully now we'll be moving into the whole resolution of this particular fic. Although I'm sure there are still a few more chapters to go the epilogue is already done. Thing is there's an idea running in my head and I can't seem to get it out of the way… Yet I have no idea how to get it out in ink (or on electronic ink anyway).

.

Doris and her younger son were packing the things they would be needing for the next couple of days. Over the years they had learned to let go of the things they owned, but for the last two and half years they had been settling on the life they now considered their own. It was silly really, how they have had accepted this place as their new home… David had come to the conclusion of keeping this life, even if it was too dangerous; it was funny and serious how fear leads their lives.

"Mom?"

"Yes, love?" The younger Stutler appeared at her door, holding a basketball trophy; he seemed regretful of having to leave it behind, and it made Doris wonder if it was only her who was capable of letting go.

"How could Dad escape this time?"

Without an answer Doris just sat over her bed, and smiled at him, she padded the mattress beside herself prompting the child who wanted to be an adult to move towards her. "I have no idea child, but as long as we are together…"

"I don't want to move either."

Sometimes fear alone was not enough.

,  
,

The wolves had found their way into an abandoned building, they were not rare in New York, but the way it's insides were kept, clean and stocked with all supplies to spend an entire winter were weir. Dave made his way into the room, hounds keeping watch as he inspected the insides, and the eagle hiding at the top of the quiet building. Its weight made several showers of dust fall from the weakened ceiling, while the silence was broken by Dave's breathing and the soft echo of his shoes.

There was a collage of pictures on the far wall; pictures of himself as a baby, of Balthazar and Becky, of Tank and Veronica and Benet… A map with his address and big red X over it, even a picture of Balthazar with a circle and another X, this time in black, over it. Dave realized then two things: his father was out of reach, there was no way therapy and medicine might save him from this obsession, this insanity! And two; his father knew all and every one of their movements. He must have been planning this whole thing for weeks.

Dread pulled at Dave's soul and for a moment he just let the facts move randomly through the top of his head while he stood there, watching the many pictures of his mother and brother, himself, and his new family…

If Dave knew where they all were, if he'd found them without been found himself…

What else could he have planned?

Taking a step back, Dave heard something crushing; and looking down he saw piece of plastic under his pointy shoes. He pulled back, looked down…

_Dr. Ian Roland, Internal Medicine, New York Downtown Hospital._

_**Oh God.**_

,  
,

Balthazar stepped into the dark hallways of his childhood memories. The child he was carrying had woken up during their short walk and was now walking between the tall wolf and Balthazar holding the taller self's hand. When they stood at the end of the hallways he halted and although he was urging Balthazar to go on he remained behind. Fear hid within the child, and it was big, but Balthazar knew it was for the best the child remained; sometime it took lots of courage to step into this corridor and along with fear, this child also held his innocence. Several more wolves stood before a door and while some were continuing to sniffle around, one sat watching Balthazar. It was Accalia, Boldolf's mate. Balthazar chuckled softly to himself; it was amazing how these wolves have created a whole clan within Balthazar's head!

"Master Blake."

"Ever the proper lady, Accalia, I've told you repeatedly to call me Balthazar."

"I rather keep formalities, sir." She stood, sniffling at the broken down wall. "It is here."

"What am I suppose to see here?"

Accalia turned to Balthazar, and if she were human she would have smiled. "I do not know. But you really want to see it to have had us searching for this."

Balthazar turned, his hand lifting to push at the door hiding behind the broken bricks. For a second he stared at the old door, while his heart was beating loudly for some odd reason against his chest it was actually starting to hurt; this was a particular emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. The broken façade of calm slowly broke from his face and the frown that replaced it was evident, his skin paled, he swallowed hard and felt his skin grow cold… Who would have thought that even within his mind he could feel like this?

The door was pushed and he faced something he would have rather not remember.

_He found himself inside a small hut. There was a fire going on the far wall, it was burning and eating the place up slowly. His mother was on the floor, death, and under her a child… His precious little sister was dead. Balthazar, as a simple four year old child stood against the far wall; the door was on fire, there was no escape, there was no oxygen and his lungs were already burning. His blue eyes were set on his mother's lifeless ones, the blood pouring from under her…_

Balthazar pulled himself out of the room, and fell to the hallway outside, the ever ending smell of smoke pushing against his skin brushing against the injury of a memory he thought healed long ago.

Apparently not even a thousand years were enough to heal such painful thing.

,  
,

Veronica drank her coffee content, while Becky hoped she could have at least a clue of Dave's whereabouts. "Sometimes they leave, just to prove a point. And all the while I think it's stupid." Said Veronica suddenly, able to read the signs of a friend in distress. "Men will be boys."

"I think you mean boys will be boys."

"No, I meant what I said."

The machine attached to Balthazar's middle finger suddenly chirped and whirled loudly, suddenly dying while from the speaker a screeching long beeping sound covered the room. Veronica and Becky turned in surprise from the very moment and noticed Balthazar was convulsing. Veronica dropped her coffee to the ground and reached for him, feeling the energy of a plasma bolt covering his skin, unable to escape because he had no rings on. Her hair stood on their end and she let out a gasp of surprise, and amazement. "Slow time out! He's too charged to have the nurses touch him!"

Becky stammered for a second and then realized she had no idea what Veronica was saying. She wasn't as powerful as Dave, heck not even as the Drake guy, but she could clear her mind faster than any of them; so she just did so and tried to do something to slow people down. A spell was casted, to show her mirror image appearing from another room and calling out for help and while outside the emergency cart (Or Code Green) was hurried down the hall and towards the room of that nice lady who was still in a coma, Veronica absorbed the magic Balthazar was emitting too quickly to be controlled. "Find me his rings!"

The apprentice struggled with the spell she was casting and hurried to the small closet, pulled out the bag of rings and threw them to Veronica, who quickly casted a shield around her husband and herself, and fished his casting ring from the bag, placed it around his finger… Lighting moved around them and burned the end of his paper robe, the hospital sheets and the line connecting to the machine burned up, the IV line boiled for a second and finally the sound of thunder echoed in the room, making the lights flash several times, and die.

Veronica killed the shield, leaned against the uncomfortable chair and Becky vacuumed the smell of smoke with a vacuum sphere; then broke her own spell and walked out of the room, desperate (or at least looking quite so). "Hey! He's over here!" And the emergency cart was pulled towards the room in a hurry. At the end of the hallways the elevator opened and the worried doctor hurried towards Becky.

"I had the nurses call me in case Mr. Blake might have some relapse; how is he?"

"See for yourself." And Becky ushered him in. The nurse was checking the IV lines, and while a male nurse was scratching the back of his head and staring at the burned down machine; Veronica was beside her husband, holding his hand while the doctor walked into the room. The man picked the file at the end of the bed, frowning and complaining that it was hot, what made Becky shot a glance towards Veronica, who remained quiet and at some sort of ease (however she managed that after such intake of magic and her husband's sudden convulsions was a mystery for Becky). The tall doctor and the nurse with the IV exchanged some murmurs that none of the sorceress could understand.

The nurse changed the IV, shaking her head and showing the bag to the doctor, and then walked out the door, followed by the helping nurse dragging the cart and then the male nurse pushing the burned down heartbeat machine.

"According to these readouts Mr. Blake is making a very quick recovery; we'll have to dig into this particular event. It is unnatural to read these particular high electric signals from a single body, probably from an electric eel but not a human being." He was murmuring softly while reading the file, what made Veronica slowly stand; Becky saw the purple ring cased within the silver of Veronica's casting ring glow and the older sorcerer smiled.

"Probably it was an electric failure."

"Yeah, probably it was and electric failure."

"As well as the readings."

"And these readings are all faulty."

"You should throw them out, they are worthless."

"In which case these are worthless; so I'll have the nurse replace it." And the doctor pulled the paper from the charts and handed them to Veronica. "Would you please give them to the nurse when she comes back?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Veronica hid the papers inside her purse, quickly so, while Becky shook her head and picked up the small bag with Balthazar's rings and hid them. The doctor returned to his reading, as if nothing had happened and Veronica continued talking.

"Will he be ok?"

"I'm sure he will." He said smiling. "I have some antibiotics here for him; it will be good for his lungs and to speed up the healing." Becky turned and saw Dave running towards the room, he looked in and upon setting eyes on the doctor slammed his hands against the glass, making the girl frown. The doctor moved towards the IV and pulled out said needle, finding the little bulb to inject in…

"No!" Cried Dave, hurrying into the room while panting.

'  
'

Author's Ramblings: Thanks for reading and forgive another short chapter. If you haven't stepped into my profile please do and answer the poll I have going on. Review, there's cinco de Drinko celebration going on there... what means they have lots of nachos in red, yellow and green with all types of salsa available to you to munch on while you write. Thanks in advance and happy writing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 068: Lightening

Author's Ramblings: Why thank you, yes, I am practicing my cliff hanging abilities with this fic… Don't stare at me like that my poll said you guys don't mind me taking weeks and weeks to give you a good chapter! *screams and ducks avoiding sharp objects* Don't Kill Me Either! You won't get the end of the story! *screams and ducks, now avoiding blunt edge objects* Well at least this will calm you guys down… Happy reading/writing!

.  
.

"Where have you been you idiot?" Said Becky angrily, realizing her missing boyfriend had just turned up at the hospital's door. She frowned as Dave just slammed the door shut, staring at the man in the white coat. All other eyes turned to the doctor, who was frozen, needle having already pierced the bulb of the IV.

"Just step away from him and we'll talk!" Dave spoke directly to the man, tense as the day he and Becky had started talking again, sweating and panting. He wasn't even acknowledging the two women; he just stared at the doctor, defying the man to even attempt any sort of… well _anything_ against Balthazar. Becky, knowing how well the man had taken care of Balthazar, couldn't allow this.

"David, have you lost your mind? He's the doctor!" Becky was about to smack him, so she hissed the words while pointing at the man, who dropped his hands and turned to look at the boy.

"No, he's not!"

"Where have you been?" Becky tried again, while Veronica turned from one man to the other, noticing how similar their eyes were. How identical their hair and features were…

"Not now, Becky…"

"I've been worried sick since I woke up." Veronica turned from the doctor to Dave, awed. Dave used magic (Magic!) in front of the stranger to pull the needle from the bulb and to his hands were he threw it to the ground and crushed the vial with the liquid. "You did lose your mind! What are…?"

"Ammonia, really?" Said Dave after inspecting the liquid on the floor, smelling it and recognizing it from so many experiments he did during his nerdy teenage summers. "Your only plan was to attack Balthazar while he can't defend himself?"

"He's your father." She said softly, a whisper barely audible but echoing in the room with such strength that the door slamming a few seconds back would have being the same as a fly buzzing by, the general lighting of the room dimmed and the tense crackle of energy became so evident Becky felt her hair standing on its end. "He's the reason Balthazar's here." And that was it; both Becky and Dave understood that the sudden pressure they were feeling, magic wise, was coming from Veronica's side. Crackling was heard, Becky's eyes widened, Veronica's long strands of hair were standing been called by the thick electricity been released.

"Why is she holding so much power?"

"Balthazar had some convulsions and blew up the heart beat machine."

The man, smiling and not noticing Veronica, spoke; "Dave you must unde…" A powerful thunder strike pushed him through the wall. An alarm somewhere went off, dust and smoke lifted and there was something in fire. Dave had pulled Becky from the side of the bed and was currently holding her behind a thick shield he'd created barely seconds before Veronica went into killer mode. The alarm rang loudly and Dave created the illusion of a wall that would keep prying eyes from entering the room Balthazar was in, and the one the fake doctor had fallen into.

,  
,

Detective Miles walked out of the elevator after two minutes of listening to nurses chatter, bad instrumental music and his mind warning him that he should not be here. But his boss didn't seem to agree so he flew all the way from South Carolina, overnight, to try and clean up the mess and close the Mansfield once and for all. He was willing, very willing, to shot the bastard on sight and although the local police department was not very helpful he had a special permit to work as special agent outside of his jurisdiction; one of the short glories of having helped the FBI one too many times.

Tired and suddenly realizing his body could not handle jet lag (even when he was sure the plane did not cross any particular time zone), and hating the knowledge that he was indeed growing older, Miles made his way towards the nurse's counter. Since it was fairly early (for the city that never sleeps), and because this was the Intensive Care Unit, there weren't many visitors around. The hallway was long, with rooms to each side, and nurses were walking quietly but hurriedly making their rounds. He asked for a nurse he'd spoken to earlier and then pulled out a sheet of paper. "Mr. Balthazar Blake?"

"I'm sorry but he's not receiving any visitor's right now…"

"I'm Detective Bill Miles, with the South Carolina Police Department; I need to talk to him."

"The doctor's with him right now and there was a small emergency so…" The explosion that followed made everybody turn to the wall behind Miles; the detective frowned and turned back to the nurse. Funny he could have sworn there was a line of rooms behind him a second ago; that and the fact that the explosion didn't seem to bother him any more… Wait a moment; what explosion?

And why were the sprinkles activating?

,  
,

From the other side of the brand new hole in the wall, the man dressed as a doctor coughed and tried to regain his bearings. His hand lifted as he tried to look up, only to see dust and hear the sparkle of thick lighting moving from the dark room across the hole. It was unnatural for a woman like the one he'd seen so many times in the past two days, with such gentle manners and slim body, to have such strength. He coughed and crouched up, frowning as nothing but a tall shadow appeared through the fog of dust and lighting.

"What is this?" He shouted out loud without noticing; the woman stepped through the fog looking like and angel of vengeance that stared down at him with purple colored eyes, blue lighting gathering in her hands to form thick plasma bolts. She looked, ready to strike him down. "Who are you?"

"I could answer you." She said softly, voice calm and face frighteningly calm, his demise was softly announced through the sheer power showing through her lavender pupils. "Problem is; I don't talk to cockroaches." As if she could defy gravity the woman's hair lifted alongside her hands and the lighting gathered in one large ball of blue energy. "As you attacked you shall be attacked." She announced in the same soft voice, features darkening further…

Fear filled the mind of Donald Stutler for the first time in over fifteen years.

But before the strike could hit him Dave's voice cut through the air and the boy's thin body hurried through the hole in the wall. Holding her position Veronica waited for Dave to stand over the man; "Don't kill him. _Yet_."

"You are too soft hearted Dave."

"Hey, aren't we Merlinians supposed to be that way?" The lighting in the woman's hand died away, and she turned exasperated away from the boy.

"We must allow evil ones to roam about, Dave."

"I just… just a moment please." He said standing suddenly very tall over his father's form. Donald Stutler could see the boy had changed, he was no longer just a thin, glucose imbalanced geek; this man standing before and over him was the mixture of self confidence and proper training in… something. The similar brown eyes turned to stare down at the fake doctor with such a stern stare it caused some tendrils of doubt to fill Donald's heart. Yet they were quickly replaced with anger, and anger he'd felt since the boy was born too weak and fragile to deserve his name. "Why attack Balthazar?" Was all the boy asked, filling now Donald's heart with anger. When no answer came, because really, Donald was not in the mood to answer such stupid question Dave's voice boomed stronger through the sealed room. "Answer, damn it!"

"He's a usurper Dave; usurpers always die in the end."

"It's my husband you are talking about, roach!"

"Usurper?" Asked Dave, lifting his hand to stop Veronica. "You never wanted the title of Father! You never deserved it!"

"But it was still mine."

Dave stared down at his father, and his heart emptied all anger and rage; his eyes filled with the emotion that overcame him and his arms fell. Donald hated that look.

"You are jealous of Balthazar." Said Dave softly, as Becky stepped through the hole and coughed. "You are jealous he was the father you never were. And you are trying to make things right by taking him out of the way." Veronica turned to help Becky to the room, and then to Dave and his father. "There's no way of making things right, there's no way I can just accept you after you rejected me for so long."

"We can still try." Said the man, mocking the boy's words.

"Sure, I'll just share with you what you should have been." There was such anger, such painful acknowledgement of the past and present… What followed next surprised the other two in the room. Dave took two steps forward and touched the man's forehead.

"David!" Cried Veronica while Dave transmitted all those emotions and memories of things that never happened into the man's head.

,  
,

Balthazar gasped awake.

There was something in that memory he would have to draw some sort of usefulness because it had shocked the heck out of him. Who knew why his unconscious wanted him to remember such painful thing, but still… Lightning made his hair stand on its end; nothing weir there it usually happened when strong magic was being used, what was weir was all the settling dust and the soft female voice whispering while he rested over a hospital bed.

"_… who would have thought?_"

"_Mind tricks? Really?_" Said a younger voice, he could recognize it; he should and something in his body was being adamant that he should. "But why is he doing that?"

"_Would you not torture someone if you had the chance, without hurting them?_"

"_I hope I can do that; I could use it in so much people._"

"_That is against our vows, Becky._"

Ah, yes! Becky Barnes love interest to the Prime Merlinian… Balthazar frowned and tried to stand up; pain filtered through every fiber of his being and with a groan he fought against it. It hurt everywhere! Chest, arms, legs, even thinking hurt! Groaning louder this time, Balthazar moved quickly off the bed and saw the silhouette of his wife appearing from a large hole in the wall.

"What…?" His voice was raspy and hurt to even use it, as if he'd been quiet for too long. "What's going on here?" He rasped out, suddenly very awake. Veronica quickly moved to become the man's support, while her hand landed over his injured chest and started to heal it, as she'd been doing for the last twelve hours. Balthazar in the meantime conjured up his coat and pants, just to cover the important bits from prying eyes.

"Oh you are going to love this." Said Becky softly, sarcastically of course, making Balthazar arch and eyebrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 072: Fixed

Author's Ramblings: ahem… The Fic's Doneeee! Yes I just finished it so I'm going to be polishing it a bit more… probably a very little bit so I can post it! That's my big problem (one of many) I wanna share what I write immediately, but I've learned… See I told you guys I was going to be finishing this… like five weeks or so ago… I think.

Happy reading!

.  
.

Detective Miles frowned and turned… the sprinklers were still on and the alarms of the hospital were quickly becoming difficult; not allowing the service and firemen deactivate them. That wall he'd seen before was not there anymore; instead the row of doors and rooms; along with the smoke and dust and more water. This was nuts! Maybe those two years he still had left in the force were a mistake and he ought to retire before he lost his mind over the stress he was constantly under. "_Answer me damn it!_" A voice said, quite loudly, making the detective turn to the freshly revealed (let's not get into how _that_ happened) doors. Blood, dust and the smell of ozone was palpable in the air, so the detective reached behind and under his coat and pulled out his fire arm.

"_David!_"

Then that was the Stutler boy?

,  
,

Balthazar saw the array of emotions going through the stranger's face, and frowned. Then he turned to Dave and with a groan reached forward. It was enough; Dave could make a mistake that could lead to a lifetime of regret and pain. "Stop him." Crocked Balthazar, desperately.

"Balthazar, we can't…"

"He still hadn't mastered it, stop him!" And when Veronica denied he untangled from her grasp and in pain made his way towards his apprentice.

,  
,

"_This alchemy can change someone's life for better or worse_." Dave now understood those words his master has so wisely shared with him. He could already feel all those things he had not felt within Balthazar's mind; dangerous things. His thoughts were becoming muddled by the array of emotions and memories, and with no correct order or filing system they were mixing with Dave's owns and already creating a chaotic mess within the young apprentice. "_It's someone's mind; the source of all things when dealing with a person's personality_." And apparently not only a person's personality, but the caster's mind and personality as well, Dave almost regret having entered here, almost.

And only looking into his father's mind could he see the difference between playing nuts, mildly deranged, and totally crazy. He'd pushed into a chaotic mess of emotions and thoughts, of uncontrolled memories and irrationality, still Dave pushed on and tapped into the system his father dare call memory files, a random soup of dark thoughts and photographs; most of them dark and marked over with crayon like lines.

"Fool, why even bother coming here?" Asked a dark terrible voice, making Dave stand up straight, but not turn. Balthazar had told him that here no one could hurt him. Picking up a particularly painful memory; that Dave shared with this man, the apprentice chuckled.

"I already told you why." And Dave closed his eyes, and tapped on the darkened picture; they were quickly transported to that particularly painful night; the very same one he'd labeled in his own memory as _First_ within his own filing system…

_The tall man was revealed, shadowed completely; while baby Dave sobbed on the corner of the hallway, frightened as a little rabbit facing a rabid wolf. The shadow hurried to the boy and… instead of the beating that was recorder in both their memories the boy was picked up and caressed. Balthazar's soft voice filled the air. "What is it? Why are you out here crying?" The baby held tight against the man's chest while a soft chuckle was heard. "It's alright; you only wetted your bed. Let's get you clean up alright?"_

"You gave me a beating because I wet my bed, then dropped me into a tub and told me to bathe myself. I was barely four, I couldn't even tell the difference between bleach and soap." Said Dave's bitter voice, "Balthazar would have never done that!"

"You put your faith in a man who appeared out of nowhere?" Said Donald's voice, angrily as the memory faded and they were bathed in darkness.

"Even when he was a stranger he cared." Balthazar's voice, his desperate call to get Dave out of the Arcana Canaba while fighting Horvath and vanishing into that 10 year urn, for a sentence he didn't deserve echoed between their minds, making Dave close his eyes and take a deep mental breath. "You never even bothered to get to know me."

_The darkness around them shifted, and they were standing in a messy kitchen, where the sound of a glass crashing was heard. The barely six year old Dave gasped and got off the small stool he'd been using to clean up the messy sink, when again, Balthazar entered the kitchen and looked at the mess, hurrying to grab Dave by the wrist. "No, no! You could hurt yourself." He smiled at the boy. "I'll clean it up, just don't touch any glass alright, and get back on the stool, you may cut yourself with some of the glass."_

"You remember that day? You made me walk over the glass to get the broom. I still have those scars to show." Donald was awed at how his son seemed to be moving through time quickly and effectively. Yet the anger he felt each time Balthazar replaced him was starting to boil his insides.

_Again darkness, again the swirls and they were inside the living room of the same house, but the TV was on, loud as it would go, the thick blinds were drawn and covering the glass door and windows. Donald was sitting watching a game and it was snowing outside… The hammering of little fists hit the glass loud and in long rows. Dave was outside, barefoot and holding his little brother, who was already asleep and cold, screaming at his father to let them in._

"That was the day someone noticed us, and how we suffered." _And in the memory Balthazar was the one to gather Dave up, alongside his little brother, and wrap them with warm wool and take them away from the house._

"Enough!"

,  
,

Miles pushed the door open and gawked at the scene.

Somewhere in the room a pipe had been broken; there was water running everywhere, dragging the pieces of concrete towards the door and corners, while the all-grown-up Dave stood over his father's form, touching the man's forehead. They both had their eyes closed, while the other three adults were just staring at them. The other man in the room, whom he assumed must be Balthazar Blake because of the blood seeping over his injured but bandaged chest, was moving towards them. Miles had always been good with details and he was quite aware of the ring in both men's hands glowing and neither of the women seemed surprised by it.

"What is going on here?" He asked too curious to hold his own tongue back, and making the women turn to him, Mr. Blake however just dropped both his hands over Dave's shoulders and shouted something, pulling the boy back from his father's side. Dave let out a shout, while Donald fell back on his back groaning and looking angry for some reason.

"Who are you?"

"Detective Bill Miles. I'm here for Dave." It wasn't accurate, he was here to talk to Balthazar Blake, but having face this particular scene he would rather get Davey out of the way before interviewing the injured, innocent (but very much active man).

"Let me go Balthazar! I'll finish him before you can heal."

"No, no! Stay down, and be quiet!"

"I can do it! Let me screw him up like he screw us up!" Miles frowned at Dave's words and watched them struggled against each other. "Let me go!"

"I'm injured and you are hurting me, Dave, stay still." To be injured and on schedule for surgery Balthazar Blake sure was strong; Dave Stutler was giving the fight of a lifetime and he was holding the boy easily down. Balthazar's words made Dave stop struggling and sigh, shaking and taking deep breaths, evidently still angry. Balthazar started to whisper to the boy, obviously soothing him.

Dave sobbed, and leaned his head against his own hands.

"What is going on here?" Asked Miles again, making Veronica turn to him fully; and give him a smile.

Miles didn't trust that smile.

,  
,

"You have to settle down, Dave. You can't let this brake you; you must be strong and show him that you are better than he is." Continued Balthazar, whispering softly to Dave who was holding back his own sobs in a brave attempt to keep under control; the very same that was slipping away. "You are a better man, Dave, ten thousand times better than he is."

"I want him to suffer what I suffered." Said Dave in anger, thick tears falling down his cheeks while water continued to shower them; Balthazar could tell the difference between the thick droplets of water and the tears because they were breaking his heart. They ignored the man who entered the room and witnessed their magic; they ignored the two women watching over them, even the injuries that were currently half open and bleeding all over Balthazar's chest… "I want him to die a little inside, just like I did every time..."

Balthazar knew the feeling; he'd felt it for many years after he witnessed his sister's and mother's murder by the man w ho dared call himself his father. He'd wanted to make the man feel all Balthazar had felt, he wanted the man to die inside to the same degree Balthazar had died that day when he was still four and his innocence was taken by this monster. This monster both master and apprentice had kept hidden in their proverbial closets. Now he understood why he had to see that painful memory, that horrible time in history when he was forced to mature beyond his years, and then left alone to wonder about the world as a vagabond until Merlin found him… And he understood; Balthazar finally understood. His blue eyes moved, settling over the man wearing that doctor's outfit, actually locking eyes with him.

"He doesn't deserve the glory of turning you into that next monster Dave he is not worth it. Well fix all he's done and then you'll be better than he is, or ever will be. That's all the punishment he needs." Dave fell to his knees, still crying and holding onto Balthazar's coat; it was a moment of defeat and victory, it was a moment to just let go of all those things, painful things the apprentice had not noticed hew as holding inside of him and… heal. Becky moved to her boyfriend, and kneeled beside him, wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him to hide his pain from the world and let him weep and wail…

"Hey! No!" Cried Miles, who had been handcuffing Donald, under Veronica's spell. The ex-military man tackled Balthazar and pushed him towards the window, breaking the tall panel and still holding on tightly to the injured Balthazar, jumped off the edge.

,  
,

Author's Ramblings: You guys hate me, I know. I know what I'm doing so …. At least I think so.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 011: Red

Author's Ramblings: I'm getting tired of all the bashing against Balthazar, probably it's time to move on with my life and bash another character, don't you guys agree? I have decided to make this part of the storyline I've been writing (it's just too damn good to even let it out!). You'll soon understand why.

,  
,

First; injured because of a broken glass window.

Second; shot by a crazy mindless abusive man.

Third; pushed out a forth floor hospital window.

This year just kept getting better and better. Balthazar watched glass and water fall over him, while his body was held tightly by invisible strings that Veronica was pulling. He could tell it was Veronica's magic, he would recognize its gentle pull and push anywhere, how it caressed him and then just whip him around and drop him over a puddle of rain water. But at least he was just complaining of minor aches; he'd fallen four stories before and it really had hurt. The man a few feet away, growled and crawled towards him trying to connect a punch to his face. Balthazar groaned and pushed away, managing to get up and lean against the alley's wall. His hand was covered in his own blood, meaning his injuries had opened fully.

The man launched again, but Balthazar just moved away and hurried away. From above his name was called, yet he didn't bother look up he just ran to the alley and covered his bandaged chest with his coat, closing the trusty item for the first time in years. He looked over his shoulder as he entered the crowded street, and walked hurriedly (with a slight limp) with the morning crowd of New York City. Donald Stutler was following him.

_Where are you?_ Asked Veronica's voice softly, caressing his mind.

Balthazar looked around, the street's name was avoiding his sight, and for once he wished his had his hat in hand; just to avoid the stared everyone was giving him. Yes he'd been to a hospital recently and was well aware he was barefoot, thank you.

_ Corner of the avenue, I'm crossing._

_ He's following?_

_ Yes._ His steps were quick as he crossed the street to avoid the man, and following the crowd he walked down a particular set of steps and found himself in the subway. He easily slid through the boots and into the train, noticing that the fake doctor entered the other side of the cart he boarded and continued a cautious watch on Balthazar.

_ Balthazar?_

_ I'm in the subway._

A moment of silence.

_ We are getting the eagle._

_ Too high profile, Beloved. I'll be fine. I'll tell you as soon as all's dealt with._

_ But Balthazar…_ And he cut the connection, knowing that he would hurt her more by sharing these emotions with her. A hand made Balthazar turn with a gasp and come face to face with Dave. "Veronica can't clear her mind."

"She always worried too much for me."

"Who wouldn't with those injuries?" Dave pulled up a pair of shoes. "I got your old man shoes."

"Thank you." During the ride the man remained away from them, knowing it wouldn't be wise to attack Balthazar in such a crowded place. "The next stop…" here Balthazar groans, his injuries hurting, "we should just make a run for it."

"Can you run with those?"

"I've ran with worse." That made Dave roll his eyes. "At least these are bandaged."

"Yeah, right."

"It's alright," The train was slowing down, and Balthazar gripped the railing hard. Dave suddenly grew quiet and they both shared a thought… When the doors opened both sorcerer started running. Behind them Donald followed, angry because of all the images still running in his mind. No one seemed to mind them in the mist of morning rush, nothing out of the ordinary; three men running late for whatever activity or class or meeting they had. But in reality two were running for their lives, and one wanting to claim those lives.

The sorcerers could not use magic because of the volume of people, so they turned in various corners, they took shortcuts and crossed dark alleys… and somehow ended in one of New York train yards. "Ok, I think… I think we lost him." Said Balthazar, slowing down for a second and catching his breath; he had not lied when he told Dave he had ran injured, he just altered the fact that his injuries had not been this bad; if it weren't because of Veronica's healing he might not have been able to even get up.

"You are bleeding, man."

Balthazar looked down at his coat and discovered a dark stain, groaning. "And blood doesn't wash easy."

"You are loosing too much blood. Let's teleport you."

"No, someone could… see us." Balthazar's pants started to take in some wheezing; Dave was staring at him, annoyed. "I'm too weak," He admitted, softly. "I don't think I could make it to the other side." Because teleportation required a molecular displacement, the injuries could be wide open and destructively misplaced somewhere else; Dave was good, but he still needed to practice the spell.

A loud echo was heard and Dave fell forward; Balthazar catch him, surprised and looking up saw Donald standing there with a rusty pipe in hands. "I've got you both!" Balthazar leaped against the man, holding the man's arms up and growling against him; face to face for the first time.

"He is your own son, how could you do this to him?" Honestly it felt like talking to his own father, maybe in this particular situation, Balthazar might have some closure to his own suffering, but not loosing the vision that this was Dave's father, not his.

"You took away what was rightfully mine!"

"When you had the chance to take it you almost killed it! And on the way you almost killed the boys too!"

"What do you care? You are no one! How could you understand what we went through?" Balthazar knew he would regret it, more for his sake than the man's, but he headbutted the man and then dropped and arm to punch Donald's ribs. The pipe fell away, rolling through the sand as Dave stood up. He groaned but retaliated in a similar way, punching Balthazar's waist. The distraction gave Donald a moment to scrambled about and fish for another pipe. "Have you ever felt as hopeless as I have? Of course not! You have a happy family! You have all you wanted! And now even take away my son!"

Sure this man did not know who he and Veronica where, their background and such; he didn't even know what David Stutler represented to their world. But still… Balthazar saw red.

Donald lifted the pipe quickly, and was about to strike when Balthazar lifted and held the end of the rusty pipe, cutting himself with a screw, halfway bolted and sharp stuck on its surface. "He is my son." And his other fist lifted, hitting the man on the jaw; once, twice, three times. And the man fell to the side, while Balthazar continued to hold the pipe with his hand. Panting, Balthazar watched the man for a second, feeling thirsty and dizzy because of blood loss but still he was strong enough to kneel by his apprentices side and turn him over, the boy was still conscious.

"Dave?" He probed softly, staring down at the boy with a little amusement.

"Where did he come from?"

"Maybe he knew a shortcut we missed."

"My head hurts."

"You are just being a baby. I have four bullet wounds and you don't hear me complaining."

"Because you are a masochist." Said Dave from the floor, still unwilling to get up. "I think I need to get to the hospital."

"By all means I'll lend you my bed." And Balthazar stretched his back, both of them cringing as bones cracked (and snapped) loudly into place. "You are going to be the death of me boy."

"Dave! Balthazar!" Cried Becky out, from the other side of the fence around the train yard; they turned to see Veronica inspecting the sides of the road to try and reach them, while the detective who found them out was getting out of the car. Becky waved at them, and Dave waved back, not as eagerly as she was waving but just to return the simple gesture. Balthazar sighed and his hand landed at the back of Dave's head, making the boy groan in pain; but then sigh as well. The warm healing magic that followed, sealing his injured skull and stopping the bleeding, made him at ease; something he had not felt in a while.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He offered Dave his hand and they both lifted. "Better?"

"Yeah, actually I do feel better." They started walked off the tracks when Dave fell back down. He started laughing as Balthazar just sighed with his clumsiness. "My jeans got stuck to the railing." Laughed Dave loudly, while Balthazar just turned and shook his head.

"Only you could do that sort of things." And they crouched back down, trying to ease the material of the jeans off the tracks. Balthazar only complained about lack of time to play these particular games, while Dave chastised him.

"Don't pull it, these are my best jeans."

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Because they are the last clean pair I have."

"You could just wash the others."

"I was in a hurry, you were in the hospital."

"And I was going on where…"

Vibrations and the loud horn of a train made them look at each other and then turn. A freight train appeared at the distance and it was heading straight towards them. A fumbling motion started, and they argued over what was most important the jeans of Dave's life. The horn became louder… Donald chose that moment to jump over Dave and started struggling with the boy while Balthazar tried two things at the same time; save his apprentice and killing the boy's father. Dave hit the man with a plasma bolt that sent him over a few barrels, piles and metal… The horn was over them and Balthazar just wrapped around Dave while the girls screamed at them to move.

,  
,

Author's Ramblings: Yes, you guys hate me more. And I do know how much you guys hate me. Considering how far along the fic we are I can safely assure you this is the last cliffy I'll give you. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Monsters in the Closet**

Prompt 080: Why

Author's Ramblings: I had a fanfic fan (weir to say but its true; I have a fan!) come over to my house and actually say this:_ So ehrm… WHEN ARE YOUFINISHING YOUR STORIES! _  
I laughed of course and, after cowering for a while in fear of getting murdered and sold as dumplings, decided that I should probably quit this whole _fanfic-writer-or-death_ nonsense. It's just a quick thought, don't worry I'm still considering it… Opinions are greatly appreciated!  
I hope you enjoy this little chapter! One more to go and it's done!

,

Veronica held her hands to her mouth, staring as the train passed over the place where her husband and his apprentice had been; freight cart after freight cart moved, some singles other doubles, the horn blowing as the sound of breaks been hit was heard. Becky was off to her right, screaming what Veronica was feeling and unable to express. Behind them the detective was calling for ambulances or whatever through the radio, and it wasn't until a full minute later that the train passed completely by. Veronica's eyes had closed, and tears were sliding down her cheeks, while Becky doubled over herself; she'd fallen to her knees at some point and was currently holding herself… It was hard to say, but Veronica found some comfort that at least she was not alone for this horrible moment; so she knelt beside Becky and they held each other tightly, as the end of the train passed by…

A groan of pain made both women turn, to see Balthazar curled up tightly on a ball; his body tense and shaking as his voice called for Veronica. "Balthazar! Balthazar!" The sound of the childish voice made Veronica turn; she knew that voice. "You did it! The spell you haven't been able to do! You did it!" It was little Dave, in all his glory and kneeling beside a trembling and pained Balthazar, who cried out for Veronica not caring about the spell he just performed or neither caring that he'd saved both their lives even when barely able to stand up.

Veronica cried out, it was like reliving that whole night at Battery Park, having witnessed her beloved's death and watching him live again! Making her way towards her beloved husband, Veronica dropped to her knees and pulled his upper body over her knees and rained kisses over his pale and sweaty face, whispering encouragements of love and the poetry she'd learned from this century only to start scolding him for scaring her like that. Little Dave suddenly let out a complaint because of his current size while Becky just wrapped around him from behind and kissed his messy, dirty hair, crying against the little back. Balthazar's reply was priceless:

"Just take me to the hospital and pump me full of drugs, please!"

,  
,

_**One Week Later**_

Although their schedule had become erratic Dave and Becky were trying to enjoy the little time off they now had. With driving Veronica to the store and hospital, and vise versa, Dave barely had time to make it in time to class, even less spend some quality time with Becky. But tonight, with Balthazar So here hey were snuggled over Dave's couch, under the same twin sized sheet and just holding each other. Tank was beside the couch, drooling while sleeping, and the TV was on but no one was watching it.

"I was so scared when the train passed by. I really thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost me too." Confessed Dave, Becky swatted him playfully and Dave chuckled, "I didn't even remember that spell Balthazar used."

"He got it right this time. Thank God."

"Yeah." Dave kissed the golden hair, and fell quiet. Becky just held him, listening to his heartbeat and wondering who else could claim this sort of closeness with the Prime Merlinian… "They had to take Dad to a mental institution. He kept claiming he watched us do magic." Becky looked up and waited for him to continue. "I don't know it's just that, well it's the truth but… I can't let the world know because Balthazar would have my head and… I don't know."

"You are worried about him?"

"No, just… how would my mother or brother react if they found out? I could have wiped Dad's memory but I think a mental institution would do him so good."

"I'm sorry he's your father but I agree."

"It's alright." A moment of silence followed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"We all have monsters in the closet Dave, yours was your father and sooner or later he would have escaped the sealed closet, right?"

"I guess." There was no need to share it; they both were so sorry Balthazar had to pay the physical price of this particular adventure and Dave was having nightmares but not as often as when the whole incident started. _But let us not dwell in the past, Becky, just let it go or so_, Veronica had advised. Becky sat up and kissed him. "I'm going to order us some dinner, I'm starving and too tired to cook."

"We can always have some ice cream for dinner."

"I need some fats and carbohydrates too."

"Then pizza it is."

Becky kissed him again and decided to let him order dinner while she took a shower. She didn't voice her thoughts but she would rather have Balthazar in the hospital than Dave. Yes, it was a selfish thought but this was the first time she was selfish about her Prime Merlinian.

,  
,

Balthazar stood barely outside the improvised Circle at his baseman, while Dave and Becky practiced within the domains, and Veronica supervised. He'd been released from the hospital but not from medical care so he couldn't do much physical exercise; as a matter of fact he was supposed to be resting instead of standing here watching them.

"I have no idea how Horvath does it." He said out loud, tired of been ignored and cranky. Veronica walked over to him, smiling, and linked her arm with his.

"You are just used to move by yourself, and doctor said it'll be temporary."

"I don't need any doctor to tell me what to do, I was perfectly fine all those years without medical care."

"Reason why you'll suffer arthritis in the future; we are trying to take care of your so stop your complaining." Balthazar said nothing to his wife's soft and loving scolding, knowing he'd made her suffer enough. "Dave improved enormously. He'd been mentoring Becky while you sleep."

Balthazar _hmm_'ed and watched the apprentices move about.

"I just want some freedom back."

"I know." Whispered Veronica, who turned and kissed his cheek.

"And the thing that I usually end up hurting the same leg."

"You always lean on it."

"That's what master used to say."

"Just be patient."

"He said that too." He whispered softly, warmly. "At least I'm home now." He sighed with the words, wanting to comfort himself with Veronica's words. Veronica smiled, knowing he didn't really believed in them, and kissed him again. "I'm stronger now I think I need some practice."

"Nope, doctor said lots of rest and you, sir, are not getting your ring back until I know you are fully recovered."

"Then I'll never get it back." He said in annoyance, leaning on his cane to avoid falling forward.

"Too true. And for the record; men with canes are sexy."

"Is that why Horvath suddenly changed his ring for a cane? Because you told him that?" Veronica winked at him, and without answering she stepped into the circle to finish practice.

"Time to eat, children!"

,  
,

There was a loud buzzing, followed quickly by a clanging noise and then the door opened. Donald walked into the room, and scanned the empty area. At the end of the large visiting area sat his visitor, and with a dark chuckle he walked over to the other side of the table, sitting down. The guard followed, having been ordered never to leave the room, and stood a few feet from them; close enough to jump over the prisoner while he was far enough to let them chat in private.

Whatever privacy meant to a life sentence convict.

"So good of you to come."

His visitor just stared at him, quiet and still.

"I must admit I thought you would be seven feet under by now."

Again no answer.

"I had hoped you were. You broke my nose."

"Nothing you didn't deserve."

"So finally the great Balthazar Blake speaks." The man cheered on, clapping his hands and laughing. "You took my son from me…"

"For what I've heard you never wanted little Dave."

"What does it matter now? I'm trapped here for the rest of my life." Donald Stutler laughed and then leaned back on his chair. "What does it matter?"

"Why call me?"

"Why? Because I know what I saw, I know what you are and you are that silly kid are nothing new for me. I have seen glowing rings and impossible things happen before and you know what I'm talking about."

"You are having a delusion, that's all."

"It's Not!" Here he slammed his fist over the table and took a deep breath. "It was not a hallucination, I know what I saw and that train pass over you both yet here you are. Alive and complete. I just wonder how you did that?"

"We moved in time, nor Dave nor I were on the tracks when the train came in."

"Ha! Keep telling yourself that, Master Balthazar Blake of the 777th degree." Balthazar frowned, staring at him as the guard sighed and moved a chair to sit down. "I know exactly who you are Master Blake, and I am quite sure you know why?"

Balthazar felt a little worry tug at one of the many sides of his heart, and he leaned forward. "Who let you out of your previous imprisonment?"

"A mutual friend." And with that the man stood up and asked the guard to take him to his cell.

"Wait! We are not done!" Shouted Balthazar, standing up while Donald just smirked at him. The pain that shot from his leg to hip and then back down made the sorcerer cringe and remember why he had to use a cane.

"Sorry sir, time's up." And pulling the prisoner's arm the officer dragged the mad man away.

,  
,

Detective Miles was almost finished with the paperwork for the Mansfield case; thing he could rarely say in these sort of situations such cases lasted lifetimes if they didn't continue with the next generation, and for once it felt real good to just seal and hide this monster where no one could dig it out. At least he was now very sure the Stutler were going to be safe; those four could keep each other safe even in the worse situations, as the train proved, and with that consolation in his heart Miles sighed.

It was a good thing he managed to fall in their good graces.

He'd already spoke to Doris, he spoke to the younger Stutler, and finally had settled the charges with Mr. Blake and his family. Dave would testify if needed but with felonies like murder of a doctor, stealing cars, battery, assault… Donald was set to spend the rest of his life in jail; and there was a little joy to celebrate. Miles closed the folder, having stamped the last of the signatures required, placed the papers within the soon to be sealed envelope, and sighed. There was one thing he still couldn't quite figure out; why was it that every time he tried to remember where the explosion had happened he could only remember Mrs. Blake soft smile?

,  
,

"We are so sorry for all you had to go through for Davey." Said Doris serving tea to both Balthazar and Veronica, the first was frowning at the offering hoping it was not another of those so called natural blessings, while Veronica stared amazed at the way the woman served tea. Dave and Becky were playing Trouble with Dave's younger brother who seemed to be bored out of his mind. "If we had known that Donald had escaped…"

"There's no need to apologize ma'am." Said Balthazar, for the twenty seventh time in the evening. They had been invited over as an apology/thank you and so far they had enjoyed themselves greatly; and having Veronica here helped against the morbid comments the younger Stutler was capable of making, although the boy was having a ball eyeing Veronica. "Dave is very special to us too."

"Well I'm happy to hear that he's got good trustworthy friends." She offered Balthazar and Veronica their cups of tea and then insisted in the sugar, Veronica smiled at her. "I worry so much about him alone in the city, but since you took him in I can rest easy about him."

"Believe me ma'am, he'll be fine from now on."

"Balthazar and I will do all in our power to keep him safe."

"Thank you, Veronica. I'm sorry, Mrs. Blake."

"No, you may call me Veronica."

"Then you must call me Doris."

_Oh great_, through Balthazar, _they are on a first name basis._

,  
,

Author's Ramblings: I sort of cornered myself there didn't I? I'm going to try and do some sort of follow up piece explaining that… actually it's already written down on paper I just have to sit down and type it down… Sadly I have finals this week and the next so it might take a while. And I couldn't help myself; I had to put little Dave around here somewhere again (^_^! He's so cute! Dave in distance: I am not! *Nanu squeals while holding little Dave* Anyway I hope this fic pleases all of my fans out there! Thanks for favorite/alert for this story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Monsters in the Closet (Epilogue)**

Prompt 027: Parents

**Epilogue**

**Two Months Later**

"Veronica wants a baby." There was no greeting or anything just… Balthazar blurted the words out as he entered the room, sounding too scared of himself to even consider discussing the rest of the subject. Dave had been in the middle of a very important decision in his entire existence; white or blue tiles for the bathroom, so he was quite taken aback when the words hit him. So he frowned, squeezed the bottle of Mountain Dew, and turned to his master with the most quizzical stare he could muster. Balthazar was taking off his coat, attempting to set it calmly on the rack, and failing miserably. Both sorcerers watched the item fall to the floor, Balthazar leaned tried to place it two more times and he couldn't he just left it there. The hat followed suit.

"What?" Repeated Dave, aware that Balthazar had not heard his first surprised question, while Balthazar just dropped across from him, on the broken down sofa they had been able to salvage and were supposed to be loading in the Phantom (or whatever cargo vehicle the old master decided to use) to take it to the weir guys who had offered to refurnished for the lowest price. Balthazar sighed, remembering the sofa was broken only because something within it snapped and needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Veronica wants a child. A baby. A precious little thing that comes from her womb and my loins."

"I know what a baby is." Said Dave, recoiling in disgust at the excessive information Balthazar was giving. "And that's too much information thank you." So hopefully it wouldn't happen again, Dave said the last, but he knew his master something like that would slip between them because after all Balthazar was… well Balthazar. "So?"

"I'm not parenting material Dave." Dave had to disagree, there were many, many, many times he could count and tell on how Balthazar's parenting skills had helped him with different situation in life, so he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Remember that time we first met?" Now that Balthazar mentioned there was that little time, and all those others in which he didn't seem to have patience and plasma bolted Dave into unconsciousness. No that was a lie, that time he did deserved it… But if Balthazar could not have some patience with an apprentice that lasted only a couple years, thank God, how would he treat his child that would be a link for the rest of his life?

"You are right. You are an awful store owner, but you didn't know who I was so it was normal you were slightly… acidic."

"_Slightly acidic_. Thank you." Balthazar gave him an annoyed stare and took a deep breath. "I can't be a father…" Dave lifted his hand interrupting Balthazar who arched an eyebrow.

"Don't give me the _I'm too young_ thing because I know how old you are." And with that he returned to the catalogue to make his crucial tile decision.

"I mean I can't be a father because I have no patience, David." Oh, so the old man was serious here, he had to be Balthazar was using full names. He never called him David. "I've lived too long to actually sit down and stand a child. Veronica hasn't gone through all I went through! And even if I try I know she will find a way to get herself pregnant."

"So Becky told her about artificial insemination?"

"I meant natural way, with me."

"I know with you, who else?"

"I just mention it because you were taking a pretty daring road mentioning the whole artificial insemination thing." A moment of silence. "Why did Becky want to tell Veronica about artificial inseminations?"

"Female thing, so…"

"What?"

"You don't want a child?"

"Not now."

"When then?"

"In a couple of years."

"Are you aware that you guys might not have a couple of years?"

"Why?"

"Well at Veronica's age…"

"_Veronica's age_ _**what**_?"

"… _women_ tent to have difficulties conceiving. Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive. And Veronica would have no problems, she is still young and healthy. Why are you attacking her age? Or mine?"

"I haven't even spoken about you. But not that you mention it…"

"Ok, enough, stop. Don't go there or I will show you defensive."

"Touchy, what's with you? Are you in your period?"

A moment of silence. "Not funny Dave." An exasperated sigh. "Why am I telling you this? You are just my apprentice."

Dave, who had learned not to be offended by such comments, smiled. "Because I'm the only one who dares approach you without fear of been burned by your acidity!" Balthazar stood to leave while Dave laughed and dropping the catalogue over the broken table hurried after Balthazar. "Come on man it's a joke, come on."

"My future it's not laughing matter Dave."

"Alright, I get it. Sorry. Just come on, you have to admit it's rare we talk of your stuff." Balthazar took another calming breath and turned, his shoulders were quite tense and even Dave who had barely started his physical training could notice such thing. "Come on, let's talk."

"We should practice first."

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Slightly, yes."

"Then let's practice." Of course Dave understood that when he asked for training it would mean he would be hammered down to the ground, but he was so used to it every day it was done it hurt less and he felt magic closer to his skin and heart, closer to home. Balthazar's muscles seemed to relax only when he was casting an apparently familiar spell, something as natural as breathing, and relaxed even further when the halfway through built Tesla coils came alive with purple and blue plasma that danced, as usual, from one side to the room and towards Dave. By now the apprentice had learned to create shields to prevent the pain, and Balthazar could only laugh when he failed to surprise his apprentice.

It was ten o'clock when practiced finished, and they were sweating profusely because Balthazar was adamant they mixed magic and physical attacks. It was good for Dave, after all there were Morganians out there for his blood; that little trip to the market had proved it. Balthazar was panting, sitting over the broken down sofa, where another piece within had snapped, and Dave sat across from him in the small chairs, downing a bottle of water. Their evening were like this, usually, but lately because of the summer's heat they were coming to the lab more often and just sharing silence after practice and enjoying the little breeze that dared slid through the broken down walls of the old lab.

"My twenty-first birthday's coming up."

"I know. I plan to take you out for something special that night."

"Really? I'll have to check my calendar."

"It's free, trust me."

"Where to?"

"Well, I'm not really sure but there's going to be alcohol involved." Dave frowned and turned to Balthazar who was leaning back on the sofa and smirking.

"You are taking me out to go drinking?"

"We've got to celebrate your coming of age, don't we?"

"Huh. I like the idea."

And they both smiled; it was Balthazar's time to drink his bottle of water and then reach for another one; Dave had brought a small cooler with several bottles and some snacks aware Balthazar had done it the last time. They were quiet for a while and then Balthazar caressed his neck. "I always wanted to have a child with Veronica." The voice echoed in the quiet lab, making Dave turn with surprise to Balthazar, who was staring down at his bottle, where little slits of water were been moved with soft movements. "I've seen the horrors of this world, and wondered over there and back again. I've seen children murdered, children orphaned, children abused and denied… I don't have security in my life because if Morganians are after the Prime Merlinian they are also after the great Balthazar Blake." The last he said with a scoff, Dave observed his master, shaking his bottle of water suddenly and it became a thousand plastic butterflies that flew around for a while, and then made their way towards the trash bag, gathering to create the empty bottle again. "How can I offer safety to Veronica and my child, if we ever have one…"

"No one can." It was the truth, Dave knew, but he knew he should have at least waited for Balthazar to finish this statement before blurting things out like that. Balthazar turned to him, surprised, blue eyes staring at him as if he'd gone nuts. So Dave had two options; he could apologize and let his master go on, or he could improvise and speak his mind. "Listen Balthazar who can tell us what's going to happen in the next couple of years? Sure we could go to a seer and find out things but we both know those are scarce in this world and that things are not as accurate as we think. So, I think you should find happiness with Veronica and forget what the world might bright in a couple of years. Whatever happens we can deal with, and trust me you won't be taking care of that child alone because I'll be there, and so will Becky (god willing). Just let things flow and enjoy them; why suffer with things of the past? We've got to move on."

Balthazar stared at him, the words sinking in faster than Dave thought possible; the man could be impossible because of his stubbornness but there he was accepting the words his apprentice had said.

"_We could go to a seer and find things out_? Really Dave has anyone told you your advice giving skills need a lot of practice?"

"Hey! You were the one who started blurting out things without thinking."

"I keep forgetting who I was talking to. Forgive me." And Balthazar stood, frowning and murmuring as to why his coat and hat were on the floor, and picked them up. "I was considering a small field trip to the wild part of England, it would help you build some muscle and learn to come with any situation while lost in the woods."

"Why would I get lost in the woods?"

"Why indeed."

Dave frowned while Balthazar fixed his hat over his head, and took a deep breath. The heavy weight that seemed to be resting over his shoulders had lifted and he seemed absolutely lighter than air. "Before you go; blue or white?"

"Blue or white what?"

"Tile, for the bathroom."

A moment of silence.

"Both of them are disgusting. Why not green?"

"Because I won't find the mold when I'm cleaning it."

"Then consider not making a bathroom. Too bad too, Veronica chose this lovely gray set that might have worked wonders in the apartment's bathroom."

"Veronica bought my bathroom's tile?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Dave."

"No wait, Veronica really picked up my bathroom's tile?"

"Go home and rest, you've got to work on your Tesla coils tomorrow remember?" and Balthazar hurried up the improvised stairs, while Dave watched him go with questions in his mind that were unanswered.

"Why would Veronica do that? And why gray?" was the first of them all, frowning Dave shook his head and picked up the cooler, his catalogs and the sweater he usually brought just in case, and decided to call it a night. "He worries as if he were my father. I don't envy that child, I really don't." With parents like Veronica and Balthazar the child would have lots of frustrations and many things would be denied, but there would also be a lot of love. The child would want for nothing, it would lack nothing and even when Balthazar said he couldn't the future parents would be understanding, wise and… there.

Always there.

Dave smiled, closed the door to his new apartment/laboratory and shaking his head walked towards the general direction of his current apartment. What silly fears for such an old silly man.

**Monsters in the Closet: The End**


End file.
